Are We So Different?
by cmfanreidsgirl
Summary: Allison moves to Nevada to get away from parents that are way out of line. She is a 16 year old that is starting community college. Shortly after moving in she meets Sam, a neighbor. She very soon finds out that there are in other planets with life and meets some new friends who need her help in saving the world from Megatron & his followers. She will be called upon more than once.
1. Preface

**Are We So Different?**

**Preface**

I was walking along the desert. I was looking for one auto bot in particular. 40 years ago war broke out. Now the humans had betrayed the auto bots. I came across an old farm house with a great big old barn. He was here, I found him. I ran for the barn, Optimus was here. I burst in the door and Optimus was in his bipedal form backing away from some humans. "Optimus!" I called and ran in-between them. "Leave him alone!"

"Allison!" Optimus said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you. I've spent the past forty years trying to gather the last of our allies and keep them safe."

"Can you repair him?" the oldest man in the room asked.

"Yes, and after he and I leave you and your family should get as far from here as possible."


	2. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

When I was 16 I got emancipated from my parents and moved to Nevada to finish school and get a job. Before I left my parents gifted me with half a million dollars and paid to have all my belongings shipped to me and my plane ticket. My oldest sister decided to come with me. She had just had a kid and was looking for a job in a new place. We arrived in Nevada and went to our new house that we had looked at online and called and purchased. It was a small two story house with four bedrooms, a remodeled kitchen, nice living room, and dinning nook. The biggest plus two full baths. When my sister and I arrived the moving vans were pulling up front and the moving men were moving the furniture in.

My sister and I had our bedrooms upstairs. She took the biggest one so she could have her baby boy's stuff set up in there. After all the boxes were in the proper floor of the house we started putting our rooms together so we would have a place to sleep. I helped my sister with her room first so that she and her son could sleep that night. "You looking forward to school Allison?" my sister asked.

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be. I've already enrolled," I said folding her clothes on her bed. I then heard a knock on the door, "I'll get it!" I said practically flying down the stairs. I opened the door to see a middle aged red haired woman with a balding man roughly the same age, and standing behind them was a teenage boy, roughly my age.

"Hello, we made you a dish and wanted to say welcome to the neighborhood," The red head said.

"Thank you ma'am," I said taking the dish she handed me. "Would like to come in and meet my sister and nephew?" I asked.

"Oh yes and you have such lovely manners dear," she said as she led her family across the threshold.

"Thank you ma'am," I said before calling my sister, "Sis! Come on down here and bring Logan!" My sister came down carrying the two year old who still slept in mom's room. "This is my sister Abbey and her son Logan. My name is Allison Mrs. ?" I asked.

"Witwicky, Judy Witwicky and this is my husband Ron and our son Sam," Judy said. As they each introduced themselves I shook their hands. "Are you going to school around here?" Judy asked.

"Community college, I have a scholarship," I replied.

"You can't be older than 17," Ron said.

"You are correct sir, I'm 16," I replied.

"Why don't you and Sam go hang out?" Judy suggested.

I nodded, "You want to help me unpack?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. We headed up the stairs.

"Your parents seem nice," I said.

"Yeah they're okay. And yours?" Sam asked as I started to move my bed under my window that was in the center of the room.

"Back home, in New York. I got emancipated," I explained as I pushed the bed up against the wall. "Are you in High school?" I asked.

"Yeah, my senior year starts tomorrow," he said bringing a box over and setting it on the bed. "Lamps," he said as I pushed my night side table into place then my desk and last but not least my dresser. Sam started pulling out lamps and handing them to me. I placed them where I wanted them. He pulled up another box and said, "books."

"Could you help me place the book shelves please," I asked.

"Sure," he said grabbing one end while I grabbed the other and we placed one book shelf on either side of the door and screwed it into the wall.

"Thank you," I said as we each grabbed a box of books and started placing them on the self.

"You're welcome Allison, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get into college so young and why did you leave your family?"

"I have an extremely high IQ which is both a blessing and a curse. My parents crossed a line with me and now I don't trust them. So I came here with my sister and her son, a fresh start where nobody knows us," I said taking apart the cardboard box. Three hours later we were done putting my room together and had become close friends.

"I'm getting a car tomorrow, any chance you would want to come?" Sam asked.

"Sure what time and where do I meet you?" I asked.

"3:15 at the high school just down the street," Sam said.

"I'll be there," I said. We headed down stairs and his parents were still talking. "You want something to drink Sam?" I asked pulling some glasses out of a box labeled 'glasses'.

"Yes please," he replied. I filled five glasses with water and passed them around. I received several thank yous. Sam and I went to sit on the sofa because the bar stools and dining chairs were full.

Later that night I couldn't sleep so I came down stairs and turned the lights on and started on unpacking the kitchen. I got all the dishes put away along with the glasses. I then turned my attention to the dining nook and set up our small table and three dining chairs around it. I then went to the living room and moved everything out of the away so I could sweep and put down the area rug. As soon as the rug was down I put the sofa facing the fireplace and pulled the love seat to the right of the sofa so it formed an 'L'. I set up the coffee table and the lights before I felt like I was going to fall over from exhaustion. I headed back up to my room to fall asleep, which happened very quickly.

The next day I went into my bathroom which still had a few boxes in it. I pulled out a few things that I needed and got in the shower and got cleaned up and then brushed my teeth and hair. After my hair was dry and make up done I went to my closet and pulled some clothes out. On my way out I looked at my very tiny frame in the mirror on the back of my door. I wished that I didn't look so frail. I headed down stairs for breakfast to be met with my sister cooking. "Morning Abbey," I said going over to Logan and loving on my little nephew.

"Morning Allison, did you do this last night?" she asked waving her hand around the open space.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I decided to do something," I said going over to the stove to get some of what my sister was cooking. After breakfast I grabbed my book bag and hopped on my bike. I rolled past Sam as he was heading to school. "See you this afternoon!" I hollered as I pedaled by. A few minutes till 8 I chained my bike to the rack before going in. I went to the front desk and asked for a map to the building and then went to find all my classes.

Later that afternoon I sat on my bike outside the high school waiting for Sam. A few minutes later Sam came out. A tall blonde male that was clearly a jock came out behind him and called him a loser. Even though this man towered over me I came up to him and blocked his path, "Excuse me, but you just insulted my friend and I won't have it."

"Oh what are you going to pipsqueak?" He asked laughing.

I got off my bike and walked up to this blonde jerk, "I can do this," I said turning to the side and kicking him in the chest, and I would have kicked right under his chin if that would not have killed him. He fell backwards and landed with a thud. "Leave my friends alone," I said taking my bike back from Sam and walking away.

"That was aaawwsome!" Sam said drawing out the word. "You totally gave it to him! No one else has done that!"

"He's a bully and needed to be put in his place. I've been bullied and no one came to my rescue so I am doing the right thing." I put my bike in the trunk of Mr. Witwicky's car. "Thank you for letting me come along Mr. Witwicky," I said sliding into the back seat.

"No problem hon," Mr. Witwicky said. As Mr. Witwicky drove we all talked. We came upon two car dealerships, one was used cars, where I expected where we'd be going, and there was one for Porsche cars. So I was surprised when Mr. Witwicky pulled into the Porsche dealership.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no!" Sam started completely shocked. "Dad are you kidding?"

"Yeah I'm kidding. Did you really think that I would buy you a Porsche for your first car?" I started laughing in the back seat. I could afford a Porsche and I wouldn't buy it for my first car.

"Yeah laugh it up back there Allison. I can't wait to see your first car," Sam said but I continued laughing. As soon as Sam's father stopped and we got out, a heavy set African American male came up to us. He greeted us and started talking about his mammy and something caught my attention. I walked away from Sam and his father as the car dealer lead them around. I walked up to a yellow Camaro that looked like it needed some repairs. To me the car felt alive. I reached in the window and popped the hood. I came around to look at the engine.

My hands were still above my head as I looked at the engine, "WOW!" I said breathless. "Someone upgraded you," I said before closing the hood. I got in to look at the inside and it was nice. "Wow," I breathed, "someone took great care of you." I then took notice of something one the steering wheel. I wiped the dirt away as Sam came up to me.

"Nice car," he said and I jumped. "Sorry," he said as I waved it off and slid into the passenger seat. He got in and noticed the symbol on the steering wheel.

"The engine is in great shape, looks brand new," I said as his dad asked how much.

"$5,000," the dealer replied.

"I won't go a dollar passed 4," Mr. Witwicky said.

"$5000, it's old and the paint's faded," Sam said.

"It's custom," the dealer replied. The three men next to me went back and forth and suddenly the door next to me flew open and slammed into the car next to it.

"I swear I didn't do it," I said.

"Oh don't worry about it we'll get it out with a hammer. Hey Manny! Bring the sledge hammer," he said trailing off. Then a high pitched sound emitted from the car and glass shattered. As I covered my ears and closed my eyes I felt the door move closer to me. After all the glass broke the dealer said, "$4000." Sam had a car, albeit it was a strange car. I got my bike out of his father's car and grabbed my book bag.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that evening Sam came by my house. He wanted to go to a party and insisted that I come along. I went along just to get out of the house. His friend Miles was in the front seat and I climbed into the back. The party was lame, and the kid I kicked earlier that day was there with a girl. "Hey Pipsqueak," he said.

"Move along kid, I'm jail bait," I said walking away. I headed back to the car and sat on the hood. I started talking to myself, "I would have thought he would leave me alone after I knocked him on his ass. I hate jocks." I felt the car vibrate underneath me. "You too?" I asked. I felt the car vibrate under me again. "I'll take that as a yes," I said as Sam came running back to the car. He threw Miles out as I got in the back seat.

"What about her?" Miles asked.

"She might feel safer if another girl is in the car," Sam said. He then tried to get Mikaela in the car. "Hey I hope I didn't get you stranded, okay you sure? I was wondering if I could ride you home, I mean give you a ride home?" She still ignored him.

I poked my head out the window, "he's not as creepy as he sounds, just weird." Sam glared at me but Mikaela got in the car. The awkward conversations continued. At some point the car engine started to fail and Sam had to pull off the road. Mikaela got out telling him to pop the hood and she said something was loose but I wasn't paying attention. My seat was vibrating in a way that would make me think the car was laughing. I decided to try something, "Please help this poor bustard. We won't hear the end of it if she walks away now." After I said it the car started. "Thank you," I said. At that moment I thought I was crazy, I was talking to a car.

~time skip~

Sam ran by my house late at night screaming that his car had been stolen. I ran after it not bothering with my bike. I soon out striped Sam who was riding on his mother's bike. I got up to the car, "Hey wait up!" I called. He drove through the fence into a junk yard and I kept running but was soon distracted by the guard dogs. I quickly lost them. I found myself a hiding place and watched as the car shifted and stood up. Sam suddenly appeared next to me and pulled out his phone. I grabbed his hand, "Don't," I said.

"But," Sam interjected.

"If the wrong person gets their hands on that it could be more than just you and me that will take the heat."

"But," Sam tried again.

"Don't," I said again with a serious note in my voice. Then the car came back at us. Sam started running and I stayed where I was. The door popped open. I got in and rolled down the window as the car went after Sam. "Sam!" I yelled. He turned to look at me. "Get in the car and stop running!" Suddenly a cop car pulled up and Sam was trying to explain to the cop what was going on and got arrested. I took his car and went back to his house. As I got out I spoke to the car again, "Try a low profile thing next time, and stay here." I went up to the door and knocked. Ron came to the door, still dressed.

"Allison why are you here so late?"

"Mr. Witwicky, I'm afraid I have some not so great news," I said.

"What?"

"Your son has been arrested," I said.

"What did he do?" he asked.

"He trespassed in private property but in all fairness he was chasing his car because someone took it."

"It's here now," Mr. Witwicky said.

"Yeah, I got it back."

~time skip~

The next afternoon I saw Sam run by my house and I followed again. "Sam! Wait!" I called after him. He tripped and fell off the bike. "You all right?" I asked and when he nodded I ran after his car again. I caught up to it, "Hey wait!" I called for him. Sam then appeared and a cop car nearly ran us over. Sam started yelling at him as he kept threatening to run us over. "That's no cop!" I yelled pulling Sam to his feet as we tried to run, but we were suddenly thrown against another car.

"Are you LadiesMan217?" this metal giant asked that moments ago had been a cop car. After repeating the question a few times Sam responded with a yes. "Where is item 21153? Where are the glasses?" he yelled. Sam and I were still trying to figure what how to answer when his car knocked the monster over.

I pulled Sam to his feet, "Run!" I said as we headed out of the under pass and Mikaela was coming at us. Sam tried to get her to turn around and when she didn't he pulled her off her bike.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked. Suddenly Sam's car pulled up. I dove straight in.

"You got to get in the car, get in the car," Sam said. We sped off with Mikaela yelling that we were all going to die. "He's a kick ass diver!" Sam shouted back, then he saw we were heading straight for a wall of glass, "We're going to die!" he yelled joining Mikaela in her screaming.

"We are not going to die!" I nearly shouted back at them exasperated. If whatever this car was wanted to hurt us he had already had a million chances. Soon enough we came into an alley where the car tried to hide and locked us in. Sam and Mikaela were freaking out. Sam reached for the key and I grabbed his hand, "Don't," I said looking up the hill at the cop car. "Whatever this car really is, we need to trust him. He knows what he's doing."

"How do you know that?" Mikaela asked.

"From the moment I saw him, I could tell he was more than just a car," I replied. Suddenly the car sped behind the cop car causing a chase to ensue. We ended up in the power grid thing for the city. We were thrown out of the car as the car stood up to face the other robot. I pulled my friends to their feet and away so we wouldn't get hurt. Not long after Sam was attacked by a mini robot which I pulled off him and wrestled with it as Mikaela ran off somewhere. I struggled with the tiny alien and suddenly Mikaela came out of nowhere with a saw and hacked off its head.

"You're not so tough without a head are you?" Sam asked kicking it off into the distance. I passed his pants to him that the little pain in the ass had pulled off. Then I saw Sam's car coming up over the hill and I ran towards him.

"You all right?" I asked.

"Yep," he replied using the radio and it sounded like he used a piece from some rap.

"Can you talk?" Sam asked apparently not paying attention to earlier. He replied using clips about an SMX radio satellite. "You talk through the radio?"

"Thank you, you're wonderful, you're wonderful," he replied clapping.

"Are you an alien or something?" Mikaela asked after Sam asked about the other night and the robot replied something about the captain of the star fleet and raining down like visitors from heaven. He answered Mikaela with a hand gesture and transformed into a car again.

"Any more questions you wanna ask?" he asked opening the car door.

"What's your name?" I asked heading for the car and sliding into the driver's seat.

"Bumble Bee," he replied while Sam and Mikaela were working up the courage to get in the car. On the way out we stopped to get Mikaela's bag. We then drove out to the country side to see what looked like comets hurdling towards us. After most of them hit Bee took us to an alleyway and we waited there. Soon a big black truck, an emergency vehicle, a silver car, and a Peterbilt with red flames pulled up surrounding us. They all started to stand.

The semi that was blue with red flames was the first to speak and he was the tallest. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?"

"They know your name," Mikaela whispered.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

I extended my hand, "Hello Optimus, my name is Allison," I greeted.

He took it quite gently, "Hello Allison, are you not afraid?" I shook my head.

"You can call us auto bots for short," one of them said.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," another one of them said jumping up and landing on the car behind him. He had started off by asking, "What's crackin' lil bithces?"

"Just so you know, people don't like to be called bitches," I said looking over my shoulder at him.

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz," Optimus said. There was then some talk about where Jazz learned to talk like that. "My weapons specialist Ironhide," Optimus said as Ironhide whipped out his canons.

"You feelin' lucky punks?" he asked.

I pushed the canon he was pointing at me away, "Just so you know that is not a good idea, you'll get yourself hurt or shot at."

"Easy Ironhide," Optimus said.

"I just wanted to show 'em my canons," he replied. He then looked at me, "most your size wouldn't think of doing that."

"Yeah well I've had guns in my face before, not very scary when you don't intend to use them," I replied turning back to Optimus.

"Your own kind has hurt you?" Optimus asked.

"Humans hurt their own kind all the time Optimus, that's way I moved away from my parents," I said going over to Bee and he lifted me on his shoulder, "Thanks Bee," I said.

"How do you know his name?"

"I asked," I replied.

Optimus turned his attention to the emergency vehicle, "My medical officer Ratchet."

"The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with one of the females." I saw Sam and Mikaela blush.

"You already met your guardian Bumble Bee," Optimus continued. Bumble Bee started to dance and play some rap from his radio.

"You're my guardian?' Sam asked. Moments later we learned of Megatron and that Sam's great grandfather's glasses were the key to saving the planet.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We were pulling up into Sam's property and it was almost his curfew. As Sam got out of Bee he turned to me and Mikaela. "Stay here and watch them."

"And if they decide they don't want to wait, what are we supposed to do, sit on them?" I asked.

"Just do something," Sam said leaving.

"Yeah I might as well dive off a cliff if I'm supposed to keep them from going anywhere," I muttered to myself. A few moments later Optimus was trying to leave. "Whoa! Optimus, wait just a little longer, please," I said moving so I was practically standing on his toes.

"We must have the glasses," Optimus said.

"I know and I understand, but Sam is going to freak out if you go in his yard and it will be harder for him to think and his parents are home. If they see you the secret will be out. Please just stay here, just for a few more minutes."

"Fine," Optimus said giving into what I was asking. I got off his foot and started pacing in the opening of the alley way.

"Hurry up Sam," I said under my breath. I then remembered where his bag was and I texted him telling him his bag was in the kitchen and Optimus tried to move out of the alley. "Wait! Just a few more minutes, Mikaela go help him, Hurry!" I said sternly. Optimus, now in Sam's yard lifted her up to the window and then me. "I'm going to the kitchen," I said as Sam tried to tell us where to look.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"That's where your bag is and the auto bots are getting impatient," I said slipping out the door and down the stairs. I knew that my size would allow me to slip by unnoticed by Sam's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky were on the sofa watching TV. I quietly slipped into the kitchen and grabbed the glasses. Suddenly the house shook and the lights went out. I stayed under the kitchen table while Mr. Witwicky ran around the house. As soon as both parents went upstairs and I slipped out the back door. "Optimus!" I whispered.

I heard a car door open then Optimus' voice, "get in." I got in and as we were pulling away a bunch of black SUVs pulled up and men in black suites stepped out.

~time skip~

I was on the high way with Optimus, following the SUV that had Sam and Mikaela in it. Optimus stopped along the way and let me out, telling me to go to Ironhide. I climbed into his cab as Optimus got in front of Sam and Mikaela and transformed. He blocked the car causing it to crash and then he picked it up. When the car could no longer take the strain, it separated from the roof of the car. "You assholes are in trouble now. Gentleman, I would like you to meet my friend, Optimus Prime."

"Taking the children was a bad move. Auto bots relieve them of their weapons." They started to transform and Ironhide dropped me on the ground as he stood up. I stayed under him as he pulled out his weapons while others used some kind of magnet to pull the agents' weapons out of their hands. After their weapons were taken Optimus bent down to their level, "You don't seem afraid, are you not surprised to see us?"

"There are S-7 protocols, I can't communicate with you, other than to tell you I can't communicate with you," an agent with gray hair said.

"Get out of the car, NOW!" Optimus said in an almost threatening voice.

"Okay," the same agent said then started rambling.

Mikaela then picked Sam's handcuffs telling him that he wasn't supposed to hear any of that. Sam made some snide comment about being good with hand cuffs. "Sam the only reason I have a record is because I wouldn't turn my dad in. And if you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life," Mikaela said and Sam said nothing, he couldn't.

"Optimus, incoming!" Ironhide yelled.

Optimus put his hand down for the three of us to get on. "Up you get," he said as we clambered on. We took cover under a bridge, trying to hide from the spot lights of the helicopters. "Easy you three," Optimus said.

"We can't hide forever Optimus. These men won't give up," I said moving higher up on his shoulder.

"I know, but it can buy us some time," Optimus replied in a very quiet whisper. Mikaela started slipping then she was yelling for Sam, who caught her. He then slipped and fell too. Optimus tried to catch them, but missed and Bee grabbed them. Then the agents started attacking Bee. I slid down Optimus's chest, down his leg and jumping over his knee and sliding down on the rest of his leg to the ground. I set the glasses down on the ground and I ran for Bee. "Allison!" Optimus whispered trying to get me to come back.

"Bee!" I called attacking some of the humans that were spraying liquid nitrogen on him. I knocked most of them to the ground and then climbed up on Bee and pulled out my knife and started to cut the cables that held him. I only got one cut before I was pulled off and hand cuffed. I joined Sam in yelling, "Stop! Bee fight back, look he's not fighting back." I continued to fight though, trying to get back to Bee. I kicked everyone in the chest that came near me. I suddenly felt a needle prick and I felt my reactions slowing down, and I fought till my vision went black.


	5. Chapter 4

My semester for school just started. I only have class once a week but my homework isn't up till the next day. So I'm going to be busy doing homework, and beta reading for Steelrider. When I have time I will work on whatever story is on my mind. I have several but at the moment Transformers is on my mind so that will most likely be the one I work on.

And I would like those who left a review. So if you left a review, a big shout out to you. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I woke up to find myself in a helicopter, with several other people and headphones with a built in speaker so we could talk to each other. "So what did they get your for?" I heard a female with an Australian accent say.

"I bought a car, turned out to be an alien robot," Sam answered. Then the eyes turned to me.

"Defended said alien robot," I replied rolling my head on my shoulders, trying to relieve the tension in my neck. Soon we landed at the Hoover Dam. So, Sector Seven is an underground government organization, I thought.

Simmons came up to us, "You guys must be hungry, what a latte, some ho hos?" he asked trying to make nice.

At the same time Sam asked, "where is my car?" I asked where Bee was. There was some more exchange between Sam and Simmons about his car, his family, and Mikaela's record had to disappear. Then a man younger than Simmons told us to come with him. We followed without argument; we had little choice in the matter. We walked into a hanger and to my horror, there was Megatron. He was frozen solid but he was still scary as all get out. The men around us started telling us how the modern age was possible by studying NBE1.

"Sir I don't want to correct you on what you think you know, but that's Megatron," Sam said. Sam and Simmons started arguing and the man that had told us to follow joined in.

"Stop!" I yelled when I couldn't take it anymore. "I don't give a flying fuck what you call him, the Auto bots call him Megatron. He wants to basically bring death and destruction to this planet and kill off the human race and enslave us. He crash landed here looking for the Allspark. If he and the other Decepticons get their hands on it, we're all going to die."

"Allspark?" the younger man asked.

"It's a cube looking thing," Sam said, then after reading their facial expression, "You guys know where it is, don't you?"

"Follow me," the younger man said again. Maggie, her friend, Sam, Mikaela, several agents and some men from the military, and myself followed. I fell into step with one of the men from the military.

"It's Captain Lennox, right sir?" I asked.

"Yes it is Miss," he replied.

"Allison," I replied. "If that Decepticon in the other room wakes up we're all in trouble. Sam, Mikaela, and I need to get to Bumble Bee and get the Allspark out of here," I said.

"And you're telling me because?"

"I know that I can trust you and I have a feeling that things are going to get bad quickly." We were soon filtered into a room that had a box in it and we were given glasses to protect our eyes.

"Anyone have a cell phone, electric device?" Simmons asked.

Glen, Maggie's friend spoke up, "I have a cell phone." Simmons placed it in the box and pressed a button and the phone became a little Decepticon.

"It's the little bitty energizer bunny from hell," Simmons said before killing it, and he seemed to do so with pleasure. If he was taking pleasure in killing something that was so similar to Bee, what was happening to him? Suddenly we received word that the power to the NBE1 room had been lost and the backup reserves just weren't going to cut it.

"You have to take me to my car," Sam said before Lennox asked about an arms room. We went to the arms room and as the soldiers were grabbing guns I grabbed one as well. No one stopped me thankfully. I was an excellent marksman. A sudden commotion caught my attention. Lennox had pushed Simmons against a car. Suddenly guns were pointing at everyone. I walked up beside Lennox and pointed my gun at the agent that had his gun trained on Lennox.

The Secretary of Defensive suddenly said, "Simmons, I'd do what he says. Losing is not really an option for these guys." Simmons mumbled something about laying the fate of the world on the kid's car. When Sam and I got to where Bee was we ran toward him yelling at the agents to stop what they were doing. The young man who kept asking us to follow him stepped in and told them to stop.

Bee looked around and pointed his gun at us. "They're not going to hurt you, not anymore Bee. I promise," I said.

Sam then stepped up, "The Allspark is here, and Megatron is in the next room." We led Bee to the Allspark and Bee shrunk it down to a size that Sam and I could carry.

"Captain of the star fleet," Bee said using the radio. I now knew that the other Auto bots were on their way.

"We're going to Mission City; it's 22 miles from here. We can hide the Cube in the City. But we can't make a stand without the air force," Lennox said. Simmons and Keller started to make a plan as Mikaela, Sam, and I climbed into Bee. As we sped out of the Dam we could see Decepticons coming at us. Soon I saw the others, and they did a U turn that had they been normal cars would have flipped them over. We made a quick stop just inside the city limits so Lennox could get some supplies. We finally reached Mission City and Sam, Mikaela, and I got out of Bee, Sam holding the Cube. And so begins the war.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Optimus had fallen behind to deal with a few Decepticons; I believe it was Barricade and Bone Crusher. Moments after arriving Ironhide took out a couple of missiles jumping over a woman who screamed as he leapt over her. Suddenly Ironhide and another Auto bot picked up a semi and turned it to be used as a shield. As soon as it was in position there was a very loud explosion that threw some of the Auto bots back. Then I heard Sam yelling for Bee. I found him and he wasn't in good shape, his legs had been blown off.

"Over here!" I called. Sam and Mikaela came over and Sam was arguing with Bee about staying with him instead of taking the Cube to safety. "Sam, I don't want to leave him either, but one of us has to take the Cube or we're all sitting ducks." Mikaela then walked away and came back a few moments later with a tow truck. Getting what she was planning, I started helping her get Bee up on the tow truck.

Lennox then came over to us telling Sam he had to get to the building with statues on the roof, giving him a flare. "I can't," Sam said.

Grabbing Sam's shirt he said, "You're a soldier now," explaining that he couldn't leave his men.

"Sam! I'll help you, now move!" I said as Ironhide came up beside us to help clear a path for us. Lennox looked at me in worry, "I'll be fine, I have the best shot in all of New York," I said. I suddenly heard Ironhide yell.

"It's Starscream!" I grabbed Sam's wrist pulling him in-between two buildings. "Sam, Allison get to the building!" I pulled Sam out of our hiding place as Optimus appeared on scene. Sam and I had been running about a block when I saw Jazz, he was in trouble.

"Sam, I'll catch up. Just keep running," I said as I turned off into an alley way. I didn't recognize the Decepticon that was on him, but I didn't care. I fired upon him drawing his attention to me. "Hey down here ugly!" I shouted. Then I realized it was Megatron. When he looked at me I took out one of his eyes, causing him to cry in pain. Jazz then managed to give him further injury before Megatron left.

"Thank ya' little lady," he said coming down off the building.

"No problem Jazz. Now I got to go find Sam. I'll catch up with you later," I said running back out of the alley. I was dodging debris, gunfire from Auto bots, Decepticons and the military. I found Sam hiding in a groove in the ground while Optimus battled Megatron. I took cover where I would be able to shoot at Megatron. As soon as Megatron started heading towards Sam and I, I opened fire, taking out Megatron's other eye. Optimus taking advantage of the situation threw Megatron back and on the ground. Megatron knocked Optimus down. I'm not sure how since he was now effectively blind. Sam and I stood between them.

"Sam put the Cube in my chest. Now Sam!" Optimus said. Sam moved toward Megatron and shoved the cube in his chest. "No Sam!" As the Cube disappeared I felt, weird, like I was getting some kind of power up. I was brought out of my trance when I felt the ground shake underneath me. I looked up to see Megatron dead. "Sam, you saved my life, I owe you my life."

"I'm not sure how things work where you're from Optimus, but here friends don't owe each other." I was out of breath from running and the fact I hadn't slept properly since I was taken from my home by S-7 last night.

"I would like ta thank ya again little lady," Jazz said.

"You're welcome Jazz," I replied handing my gun over to Lennox, but I was being really fancy about I did it. I used the same moves that the military use to hand their gun to their superior. My father had been in the military. I then pulled an extra magazine out of my pocket and handed it over.

"Why is he thanking you?" Optimus asked.

"She saved my life," Jazz answered. When Optimus looked at me I nodded. All the Auto bots looked shocked.

"What, was I supposed to let my friend die?" I asked. I felt Ratchet running a scan on me, but I ignored it. I was still waiting for an answer.

A few minutes later Optimus spoke, "I would like to thank you Allison. We owe a debt,"

"You owe me nothing," I said sitting on a part of a building that had fallen. I needed to sit before I fell.

"You need recharge youngling," Ratchet said. I nodded in agreement, too tired to answer. A few moments later I heard Ratchet say something about that I was giving off the energy of the Allspark, then everything went dark and silent. When I woke up I had the sensation of being very high up. I looked around to see white and gray walls with a high ceiling. I was too exhausted to move so I lay back in bed only to be swallowed up by the darkness again. This time when I woke I found myself in a desert. I looked to some mountains and felt myself being pulled that direction. I pulled myself up onto my feet and started walking that way.

When I reached the mountains I saw several bots that were at least as tall as Optimus. "Holy shit," I breathed looking up at them.

"Allison Edwards," The tallest, and I assumed the oldest said. I just kept looking at them waiting for more information. "We are the original Primes; the Allspark now resides in you and the human boy, Samuel Witwicky."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The Allspark cannot be destroyed, only transformed. Its power, its knowledge now lay within you, and you must use it to help the Auto bots and defeat Megatron once more and one day bring peace back to Cybertron."

"So I am now this Allspark, won't that draw the attention of the Decepticons?" I asked.

"That is why it is in two individuals." I nodded as the Primes continued to speak but I didn't hear them say I would be in danger, I already knew that. "Hey are you listening? Time is short youngling," the tallest said.

"Sorry sir it's just a lot to take in," I replied.

"We need to show you something, and know that you can't prevent this, but you can change the ending."


	7. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER:**

Before I start this chapter I want to make something known, I refer to Leo in this chapter as "some hispanic kid" I am not racist in any shape or form. When it comes to skin color, i am color blind. Just keep in mind Allison has not met him, either has Sam and they won't for a few more chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked as the scene changed from sand to an old abandoned factory of some kind. Megatron, Starscream, another big Decepticon that I didn't recognize, and a little one that I didn't recognize were there. Sam, Mikaela, some Hispanic kid, and myself were there running. Sam and I got into Optimus and the other two climbed into Bee. The city became rolling hills of lush green and beautiful trees. Suddenly Megatron appeared behind us. Optimus transformed dumping Sam and I on the ground.

"Run you two!" Optimus said. Sam and I took cover in some trees trying to stay out of the fight. We had to keep moving to keep from getting crushed by these giants, of which only one was gentle. For a while it looked as though Optimus would win, suddenly Megatron yelled for his minions. Starscream and the other big guy I didn't recognize appeared on the scene. Starscream came after Sam and I. I pressed a gem on a bracelet I was wearing and a gun appeared over my arm and I fired. Optimus came over to help.

"Optimus I can handle him, worry about Megatron!" I shouted, but he kicked Starscream, nearly taking his head off. He then split the face of the unknown con and he called for us. "LOOK OUT!" I shouted as Megatron came up behind him. He stabbed a blade through Optimus's chest and lifted him off the ground so he slid further onto the blade. "OPTIMUS!" I screamed.

"So weak," Megatron said as he blasted a hole in Optimus's chest.

Optimus fell to the ground and told us to run. I ran for Optimus at a loss for what to do. When he off lined I screamed and the Decepticons were thrown back. I soon felt someone pulling on me and my body responded even though I didn't want to leave Optimus.

"Optimus!" I yelled sitting bolt upright in bed. I took a few deep breathes before I took in my surroundings. I was in deed up high; I would be eye level with Ratchet at this height. Optimus would still tower over me, but it would be easier to talk to him this way. I decided to try to walk a bit and shake off this nightmare, but I had this nagging feeling that it was so much more than that.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I found my way down off the platform and realized I was in S-7 HQ once again. I decided to see if Ratchet and Optimus were awake. I could hear Cybertronian feet coming my way. I looked up to see Optimus. "You called for me?" he asked.

"Not intentionally," I said. "But since you're here I do need to talk you. Is there somewhere private we could talk?" I asked looking up him.

"Back where you were resting," Optimus said lowering his hand so I could get on. I climbed on grabbing on to his fingers so I wouldn't fall. I kept one arm around one of his fingers as he stood up. Within in moments we were back in the room I had been sleeping in. He set me gently down on the bed, "Now what is it that you wish to speak to me about?" I proceeded to tell Optimus about my dream, everything from the Primes, Sam and I now being the Allspark, what the Primes had told about how I couldn't prevent it, but I could change the ending, to his death at Megatron's hands. By the time I reached the end where I was talking about his death I was sobbing.

Optimus put his hand on my back and gently rubbed. I held his thumb which was resting on my shoulder. I needed something to hold me in reality. "Easy," Optimus said trying to comfort me. "I don't know when that day will come, but make the most of the time that is left." I nodded. That night I slept on Optimus's shoulder. I woke the next morning in the cab of a truck. At first I was confused, I sat up looking around. Suddenly the radio came on, "Morning Allison, you feeling any better?" I then realized I was in Optimus's alt mode.

"As far as pain goes yes, but not about my dream. I have a feeling it's going to haunt me for a long time," I slid out of his alt mode so I could stretch. I was only a few inches from him as he transformed.

"Allison move!" Lennox said running toward me.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Move!" he said grabbing my wrist and trying to pull me out of the way. I wouldn't move and I did several self-defense moves to get him off of me.

"Get…your…hands…off…me," I snarled. I didn't like being touched, especially by people I didn't know very well. After what my father did to me, I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to have a relationship with another human being.

"I won't hurt her," Optimus said finally done transforming. I started to climb up his leg to get out of everyone's reach. I got stuck at his knee though. My hips and knees locking up. I gasped in pain still trying to climb up to his shoulder. Optimus offered me his hand and I let go of his knee and fell into his hand. "What's wrong Allison?"

"My knees and hips, I can't move them," I said glad to be out of reach of the humans here. We headed for the room I had spent part of the night in last night. Optimus called for Ratchet using the Commlink. When we reached the room Ratchet was already there.

"What's wrong youngling?" Ratchet asked holding out his hand for me to get on. I hesitated for only moment before climbing on.

"My knees and hips aren't working the way they should," I said as he scanned me.

"What's wrong darlin'?" Jazz asked.

"Joint issues," I replied.

"Optimus told us that you and Sam are now the Allspark. What do you plan on doing?" Ironhide asked.

I sighed, I hadn't expected Optimus to keep that fact from the others, they would find out sooner or later. "I'm going to live my life and I want all of you to be part of it." They started speaking their native language. One of them tried to make a joke out of what the other had said and I started laughing. I thought it was quite funny. They all stopped talking and looked at me.

"You understood that?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, and if you had said that to someone else you would have gotten a completely different reaction," I said. They had made some kind of joke about me being family then someone had replied, 'yeah once removed.' Someone else had something about being the wrong species and twice removed.

"Your hips need to be rebuilt young one. They are not staying in the proper place. Megatron's blast must have done something," Ratchet said.

"Megatron never fired his weapon at me. It may have been the bomb Starscream set off," I replied.

"I'm going to have to give you something to sleep while I work on your hips and knees. I'll make it as painless as possible," Ratchet said.

"Just so long as you don't mess up, do what you can," I said sliding back onto my bed. All doctors and operation specialists made me nervous. I had been to so many doctors and they all had so many questions. It set me on edge.

"Just one moment Ratchet," Lennox said climbing up the stairs to come up to my eye level. "Why did you react the way you did when I grabbed your wrist?"

I knew that one day I would have to tell my story again, and having told it so many times for the court I had no problem doing it again. "I was severely abused by my father, and my mother knew and did nothing to stop it. I went to the courts and became an emancipated minor. I now live with my sister in a small town in Nevada. Her son is not only my nephew, he is my brother. I had to leave my other brother behind because there was no proof of him being abused and boys aren't my father's thing, thank god. I got pregnant at 13 years old and I went to the clinic. I had no business raising a child when I was that young or in that environment," I said trying not to break down.

Lennox and the Auto bots were all speechless. Jazz was the first to speak, "I'm so sorry darlin'. Is der anythin' I can do ta help?" I shook my head touched by his offer.

"No Jazz, but thanks for the offer," I said. Optimus put his hand on my back again and I once again grabbed his thumb to hold myself in reality.

"He can touch you?" Lennox asked.

"I can handle human touch, just not very well when it's someone I barely know."

"You said you trusted me," Lennox inserted.

"I do, just not enough to let you touch me. My father was military, so that might help you understand why I have a hard letting people in the military anywhere near me."

"Enough upsetting my patient. I need to get her ready for surgery, if she's upset, the drugs won't work as well or as quickly," Ratchet said shooing the other humans in the room. He then took on his alt form and a human stepped out. This man was wearing a green jacket with black and gray shirts underneath. He wore khaki pants with black boots. His hair was dark brown and pulled into a short pony tail. I could see the beginning of side burns on his face. "Let's get started," this man said.

"Ratchet?" I asked.

"That's me," he said. He started setting up an IV so that drugs could easily be put into my system.

Still weary of human touch I asked, "You mind if I do that?"

"He won't hurt you," Optimus said handing me a gown to change into. The gown looked very small in his metal hand. Not being the least bit shy I stripped right there and put the gown on, revealing several scars I had received over the years.

"I know that, but my body doesn't. Any human touch my body tells me to fight till I'm out of reach. That's why I took several self-defense classes and tried to climb your leg earlier," I explained. Ratchet handed me the IV and a tourniquet. I tied my arm off and started looking for a vein. When I found it I inserted the needle. Ratchet then handed my some tape so I could tape the line down. "Thanks," I said as he put the drugs into the line so that I would sleep through the surgery. I lay down so I could sleep.

When I woke I was still in the bed with the IV still hooked up. After a few moments I looked around. I saw a human on the platform. "Ratchet?" I asked. The human turned to look at me.

"Good, you're awake. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Groggy," I replied. I slowly sat up to get a better look at what was going on.

Mikaela came up on to the platform and handed me a bag. "I got you some new clothes. I thought you would like something clean to wear."

"Thanks Mikaela," I said.

"Thank Lennox, he bought it," Mikaela said.

I looked over to Lennox, "Thank you Captain."

"You're welcome Allison, and call me Will," he replied. I went into the bathroom down the hall and changed into a pair of jeans, new under things, a tank top and jacket. The last thing I put on was some black flip flops. As I changed I saw silver metal at my knees, Jazz's metal and at my hips, metal that was blue with red flame, Optimus. I came out of the bathroom. All the Auto bots were waiting for me.

"Thanks you guys," I said.

"You've helped us, it was our turn to help you," Optimus said.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Several months later I was working as a singer in a bar. It wasn't the safest thing, but I needed the money. The money my parents gave me wouldn't last forever. Late one night I was walking home from work when I was attacked. I was over powered and brutally raped and beaten. When I did get my chance to fight back, I snapped the bastard's neck and ran, pressing the emergency button on my necklace to call all Auto bots to me. I took refuge in my car and the police made an appearance. They tried to get me out of the car by man-handling me. I pressed the button again on my necklace. After five minutes I broke through the wall of police and ran. I ran until I reached a tree and I climbed. One cop followed and I climbed all the way to the top to a branch that would only hold my weight. I was more than 50 feet in the air.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" I screamed pressing the button several more times quite rapidly. I then heard Optimus's engine. "Optimus!" I yelled. He parked under the branch that I was on and I jumped down landing on his roof, he proceeded to roll down the window. I climbed in the window.

"What happened Allison?" Optimus asked.

"I was raped," I sobbed. He fell silent for a few moments then I felt the seat under me shake with anger.

"The guy that did this to you," Optimus started.

"He's dead," I said in an uncaring voice. The cops then started trying to get and I moved to his back seat and wedged myself between the floor and his front seat. He then drove out from under the tree so he could transform. When he was done I was sitting on his shoulder and I was hysterical.

"Put her down!"

"She's afraid of you!"

"I'm afraid of you guys!" I yelled at the cops. They put their guns down and looked confused. "I was just raped!" Then I saw Ironhide and Lennox got out.

"Lower your weapons!" Lennox ordered. Slowly the guns were put away.

"She needs to go to the hospital," one of the cops said.

"I'd rather do the exam myself, I don't want to be touched," I said starting to calm down. As long as I was on Optimus's shoulder I was safe, I was out of reach. A few moments later I was in Ratchet's emergency vehicle with the supplies I needed to gather all the evidence off of myself, along with a new set of clothes. I cleaned under my nails and carefully gathered the into small envelopes. I proceeded to remove my clothes, putting each item into its own bag. I grabbed the camera that the cops had given me that would dhow bruises that have yet to form and started taking pictures. I then spread out paper for me to stand on and combed debris out of my hair, onto the paper, then I went to the cuts on my arms, swabbing them, before cleaning them and wrapping them up. Next and last was my least favorite part, the internal exam. I collected DNA and check for bruises. Once that was done I put on clean clothes, bringing out everything I collected and all the paperwork I filled out.

I gave the stuff to the cops and I went straight back to Optimus who picked me up. I spent the next four months living on Optimus, too afraid to be where I could be touched.


	10. Chapter 9

I know the last chapter sucked, sorry. The following chapters will be better I promise. If you guys want me to do another Transformer fanfic without Sam and Mikaela, Miles and most of the original characters let me know. Leave it in the review. I'm also thinking about having Megatron have some kind of fascination with Allison. Not love between them but some kind of interest.

* * *

**Chapter Nine **

Several months had passed since that night and I was getting better. Next month Sam and I would be going to college, at the same place. I was walking around the base, bored all the Auto bots had gone to China to deal with some Decepticons. They were supposed to be back today. All the Auto bots were discussing whether one of them should go with me. When this meeting was going on, I accidentally walked in. When I realized that I apologized starting to leave the room. "Allison, stay this concerns you," Optimus said. I headed back into the room and saw all the humans that were in the room. I came to stand beside Optimus.

"We were discussing if one of us should go with you to college," Ironhide said.

I knew instantly who should go, "Let Bee come with me. Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars, but I'm going in as a sophomore. I can, and it would make Bee happy to be able to stay with Sam," I said. Everyone seemed to be okay with that. After the meeting Ironhide gave me something, it was a bracelet with a jewel. "What's this?" I asked curious though I had a feeling that I knew. I had seen this bracelet before, in a dream.

"Put it on and press the jewel," Ironhide said. I slipped in on to my right wrist and pressed the jewel. My right arm became a canon. I stared in awe, it was beautifully crafted, and by hands much smaller the Ironhide's. My pendant was made the same way, it cloaked the Allspark's energy and Sam wore one too. It was also a device to call the Auto bots to us or connect us to the Commlink.

"Thank you," I breathed looking up at Ironhide, "It's beautiful." I pressed the jewel again and I reached up to hug his face plates. I think it shocked him but he returned the hug. Soon I heard on the intercom system that there were more Auto bots coming in. I was excited, "Who's coming?" I asked.

"I don't know, let's go see," Ironhide said.

"Can I come?" I asked coming up to Optimus.

"Of course," Optimus said picking me up and placing me on his shoulder. He transformed and I ended up in the driver's seat. We drove out to an open field and when Optimus pulled to a stop I climbed out of the cab. Optimus transformed next to me.

"There they are!" I said pointing to a bright light in the sky. Suddenly the ship started to move erratically. "Move!" I yelled quickly climbing up onto Optimus's shoulder as the ship crash landed. We all moved out of the way just in time. After a few moments I climbed down off of Optimus and took a few steps closer to the ship. I waited a minute for the dust to clear. I walked forward the rest of the way and knocked on the door, "Hello," I called. A few moments passed and I called out again, "Hello!"

Optimus stepped forward, "Auto bots, come out," he said. The door cracked open, I saw blue optics peeking out of the darkness.

"No one here is going to hurt you. You're safe," I said. Several auto bots stepped out, several looked to be male, three were smaller, more delicate, probably female.

"Who are you human?" one of the males asked.

"I'm a friend of the Auto bots, and I carry half of your Allspark, another human carries the other half," I replied standing next to Optimus. One by one the Auto bots came out and introduced themselves, Elita-1, Arcee, Chromia, Jolt, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Dino/Mirage, Roadbuster, Leadfoot, Que/Wheeljack, Topspin, Prowl, Mudflap, and Skids. There was a set of triplets, two sets of twins, and the rest were related somehow, I believe. Later that day I was leaving the base that was on Diego Garcia. I had to get home to pack for college and to let Bee know that he was coming with Sam and I. Before I left though, a new man in a suit showed up. The Auto bots had just got back from China and this man started bullying his way around.

I came up to Optimus, "What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"I have no-" Optimus started but was cut off by someone.

"Hey! What is that child doing here on the base?" this man asked grabbing for me and Optimus picked me up and placed me on his shoulder. "Put her down! Before she gets hurt!"

"You're more likely to hurt me than he is," I snarled. This man then turned back to the webcam and started telling things about the Allspark, where Megatron was, and where the Cube fragment was. "Soundwave is listening, we need to shut him up," I whispered to Optimus. Optimus and Lennox both tried to get him to stop to no avail. "This man will be the death of us all!" I snarled under my breath as Ironhide came to escort me to the airport. I climbed down off of Optimus as he was still talking to whoever Lennox contacted.

"Do me a favor and don't let that new guy, in the suit do anything more stupid than he's just done," I said to Ironhide.

"What did he do?" Ironhide asked.

"Told Soundwave where to find Megatron and the Cube fragment." A few hours later I was on a plane, going home.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As soon as I arrived home I was throwing stuff into boxes, clothes, books, laptop, Ipad, Ipod, purse, money, ID, college dorm stuff I had bought. After three hours I went to talk to Bee and Sam. Sam didn't know yet that Bee was coming with us. As I was heading over I heard Bee fire his canons. I ran the rest of the way there. "My house is on Fire! I'm not living with a psychotic alien in my garage!" I heard Mrs. Witwicky yell as I came into the yard. The yard was a mess and the house was almost completely destroyed. I headed for the garage.

I found Bee in the garage hitting himself in the head. "Yeah you know you're trouble," Sam said and Bee made a sad whirring noise.

"He's having voice problems again?' Mikaela asked. Bee gave a sad whir.

"Playing it up, Bee I want to talk to you about the college thing," Sam said.

"I'm so excited. I just can't hide it," Bee started playing a song.

"I'm not taking you with me," Sam interrupted and Bee looked crest fallen. "I meant to tell you about this earlier," Sam said. I tried to stop him so I could tell him Bee was coming with us. He continued as though I weren't there. He then went on how freshmen weren't allowed cars, how he wanted to be normal and that he couldn't do that with Bee. At that Bee started to cry and I went up to him and put my hand on his knee. I again tried to stop him, so I could speak, again being ignored. "But you'll always be my first car, love ya Bee," Sam said leaving. I couldn't believe he said that to Bee. Sure when we first met he had no idea he wasn't a car, and Sam meant no harm by what he said, but it could be taken wrong.

"Hey Bee," I said sitting across from him. He looked at me, "Freshmen my not be allowed cars, but I'm going in as a Sophomore. I can have a car, you can come with me, if you want," I said. Bee started to practically dance in the garage. "Am I to take that as a yes?" I asked smiling.

"Hell yeah," Bee said using pieces of rap.

"Well let's go get ready to head to the airport. I'm all packed, I just need a lift," I said smiling as Bee picked me up transformed around me.

"Hey, where are you going with Bee?" Sam asked.

"He's coming with me. I'm going in as a sophomore. He can watch over both of us," I replied as Bee drove to my house. Once there I started loading my things into Bee's trunk. Within the hour I was on the road.

"You think you can be normal with me?" Bee asked.

"Of course Bee, and let me ask you a question, can you define normal? Not the literal definition that's in the dictionary," I asked. Bee remained silent for several minutes. I gave a silent smile. Humans had the same response. Once at the airport I asked Bee if he would mind taking my stuff up to the college with him. I didn't trust the airport to keep track of it all. He was happy to keep track of it all for me. If Mr. Witwicky hadn't bought me a ticket I would have gone with Bee. I didn't like being around so many people in a tiny space. As soon as we were boarded I made sure to sit between Sam and Judy.

I quickly fell asleep; I was still on Diego Garcia time. I would be switching time zones no more than 3 times in 24 hours. At some point I became aware of someone shaking me. "Allison, we're landing in ten minutes," Sam said. I slowly started waking up.

"I'm up," I yawned. Bee was meeting me there. Within minutes we were landing and I was trying to get off the plane without touching anyone, and failing. I managed to stay off my panic attack while working my way off the plane and out of the airport. The only thing I had brought on the plane with me was my phone. I made my way to the bathroom telling Sam and his parents that I would meet them on campus. Once in the bathroom I freshened up a bit and took care of business.

On my way out I stopped to wash my hands and look at myself in the mirror once more. I looked tired, dark bags under my eyes, my clothes disheveled, and my hair was a mess. I had cleaned up the best I could and sighed leaving the bathroom. I made my way to the parking lot and started to look for Bee. Not seeing him and wanting to get where people would stop bumping into me and stepping on feet I pulled out my pendant to use the Commlink. "Hey Bee I'm out front of the airport," I said trying to remain calm.

"I'm a few minutes out," I heard over the Commlink, and it sounded like several song phrases strung together. I paced those few minutes that I waited for Bee to come and get me. Pacing was my way of staying off panic. As soon as Bee pulled up I got in and I took a deep breath as the seat belt slid into place fastening itself. "Hey, you'll be fine," Bee said trying to make feel better.

"Thanks Bee," I said. 45 minutes later Bee was pulling into the parking, into his own space. I had called ahead to reserve a parking space for myself, and for the Auto bot that came with me.

"You get your own spot?" Bee asked.

"Yeah," I replied smiling getting out of driver's side. I went around to the trunk as it opened and started pulling stuff out. I grabbed my book bag, throwing it over my shoulder and grabbing a box, I made to close the trunk as a blonde haired boy came up beside me and grabbed a box. "Thank you," I said not realizing it was Bee. He then hummed and I looked at him, "Bee?" I asked.

He nodded closing the trunk. I made my way to the dorms, and thankfully I was bunking alone. I had explained to the college about what had happened to me about 6 months ago and they agreed to give me my own room. I headed for the third floor as I found the dorm building, Bee hot on my heels. I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and read it. _We would be more than happy to give you your own room given your past. The dorm building is on the south east end of the campus. The dorms are on the third floor while the cafeteria is on the second and the wreck room and pool are on the first. Report to the desk on the first floor to get your key and internet access information. We sincerely hope that you learn a lot from us and enjoy your stay._

I picked up my key to room 320 and headed for the elevator. Bee hummed again trying to tell me something. I wasn't sure what he was trying to tell me. "If you want I could teach you sign language so that when you're in holoform at least some will be able to understand what you're trying to say," I offered. He nodded eagerly. "We'll start later tonight," I said. Once off the elevator I headed towards my room and the hallway was milling with people. I took a step closer to Bee. All the auto bots could touch me in their holoform and their true form. As I took a step closer to him Bee let out a comforting hum, "Thanks Bee," I said.

We quickly found my room and opened the door. There was a bed against the window, a desk, a small fridge and a couple of cabinets. I set my stuff down and went to get more of it as Bee followed. Bee and I grabbed the last four boxes and headed up the stairs, barely able to see where we were going over the two boxes that each of us carried. "Wow, this, this is a co-ed dorm," I heard a familiar voice say.

"It's just like Hogwarts," I heard another familiar voice.

Then I heard Sam, "You want to meet my roommates. They're real swell guys." He didn't sound excited. I walked by him as he and his parents went into his room.

As I walked by I hollered at him, "Sam, I'll see you in a few." I walked back to my room and set my stuff down. I put my water in the fridge, and set up my desk with my laptop, Ipad, and Ipod. I put my phone on the night side table and started to make the bed. Bee was putting my books and bathroom stuff in the cabinets. In 20 minutes both of us had my room done. "Thanks for all your help Bee," I said.

Before he could reply I heard Mrs. Witwicky's voice come down the hall, "I can eat all the freaking brownies I want." I looked at Bee with a look of omg on my face. I walked out of the room with Bee right behind me. I locked up and headed for Sam's room. He was out in the hall holding a box still as whom I assume was his roommate came up to him saying something about beautiful ladies in Spanish. Then he started acting weird and looking at someone over my shoulder. I looked and grabbed Bee's wrist. It was a Decepticon, a pretender. When I voiced this to Bee I felt him shake slightly. Then I went to go and help Sam with his stuff in his room. Bee left to report to the others that we had a Decepticon on campus. Soon I heard Sam's mother's voice coming in the open window of Sam's room. She was doing a pretty good job of embarrassing her son.

Sam and I ran down the stairs to meet her and try to get her stop. Moments after we arrived Mr. Witwicky came up beside her. "Frisbee!" Mrs. Witwicky yelled running off and I immediately followed at top speed. Sam tried to act as though he didn't know her, as Mr. Witwicky and I pulled off Mrs. Witwicky off the student she had tackled. Mr. Witwicky threw her over his shoulder asking Sam if he had the booties.

"Dad! I got the booties," Sam said waving him over.

"I'm upside down," Mrs. Witwicky said.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. Sorry if I got some of my Spanish wrong. I haven't had a Spanish class in a long time, so I might be a little rusty. I'm thinking having Megatron have some kind of fascination with Allison, but not love. I'm thinking that this is going to end more of an Optimus love story. Let me know what you think of these ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Soon Sam and I were back in his dorm room and I was helping him put the rest of it together. "Oh hola bonita chica," I heard someone say.

I turned to see who it was; I had seen this kid before, when I saw Optimus die after the battle at Mission City. Unfortunately I saw that almost every night and as a conscience ended up sleeping in Optimus's cab. I couldn't do that now, he was an ocean away. "Hola, como esta y como te llamas?" I said.

"Wow, a hot chick that can speak Spanish. I'm fine, more than fine and my name's Leo," he said.

I extended my hand, "Allison." I went back to helping Sam get all of his stuff set up.

"Allison, you a techie?" he asked. I waved my hand side to side with my palm facing down. I wasn't bad but I wasn't the greatest either. "Come see my empire," he said leaving the room.

"Maybe some other time Leo, I need to go make a phone call," I said leaving the room. I was being called over the Commlink. As soon as I had locked the door behind me I answered the Auto bot that was growing impatient. "Hello, go for Allison," I said speaking into my necklace.

"Allison, Bee is going to pick you and Sam up tonight and take you to a meeting place. We need to talk, we need your help."

"You can count on me Optimus," I said and suddenly there was knocking on my door, more like hammering. "I'll see you soon," I said hiding my pendant and opening the door. It was Sam. "Sam, I was in a very important conversation," I said annoyed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to invite you to a party, Leo is insisting that I go," Sam said.

"You have a date with Mikaela and if you don't show she will kill you and Bee is going to take us to Optimus. We all need to talk," I said starting to close the door.

"The party?" Sam asked before I could get the door closed.

"No, I'm not going," I replied shutting the door. I read through my text books, I had discovered that I read at inhumanly fast pace now and had no desire to do that in class when my teacher told me to turn to a specific page. I then went into the bathroom to get my teeth brushed and wash my face. I then headed back to my room to deal with my hair. By now it was 9pm and I heard Bee over the Commlink.

"Time to go Allison."

"Be down in a moment," I said grabbing my jacket and room key. I locked up and headed for Bee's parking space. As soon as I was in we went to go get Sam and Bee parked right in the bushes. "Bee!" I said shocked. "You didn't have to do that, I could have gone in to get him."  
"Hey freshman is that your car?" another student who was hosting the party asked. Sam had suddenly appeared beside me.

"No this is a friend's of mine, he went to get you a tighter shirt," Sam said.

I poked my head out the window, "Sorry young man, this is my car. I need to get the brakes fixed; they've been acting up a bit. I'm getting them fixed tomorrow," I said innocently, trying to get his attention off of Sam.

"Just be more careful next time," the host said walking away.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Huston, we have a problem," Bee said and I laughed at his choice of words. Sam got in as some blonde, the Decepticon came up to Bee.

"I love Camaros," she said trying to get a response from Sam.

"Alice, I can't do this now," Sam said.

"Drive!" I yelled, even though I was in the driver's seat. Bee peeled out of there faster than what was legal. "That was her Bee, the pretender," I said. He gave a whir of confirmation and to let me know he understood. We drove through the night and I climbed into Bee's back seat to get some sleep. Shortly after sunrise Bee pulled into a gas station. I climbed out to answer the call of nature and get some coffee and something to eat. Sam came in for the same reasons, though not having any money of his own yet I bought his coffee and doughnut.

I climbed back into Bee eating my breakfast and slowly sipping on my coffee as I slowly woke up. "Thanks for the rest stop Bee," I said sticking my napkin in my pocket.

"You're welcome," he said using a piece of a news clip. I looked around and realized we were close to New York. Bee drove on a bit further and came to a stop in a cemetery. Sam and I got out and climbed over a wall that was built into the hill.

"One day, you won't give me one day in college," Sam said looking up at Optimus.

"Sam!" I said shocked.

"I'm sorry Sam and to you to Allison, but the last piece of the Allspark was stolen," Optimus said.

"Like Decepticon stolen?' Sam asked.

"Does it matter who?" I asked Sam. "Whoever has it can do a great deal of harm with it," I said.

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request. But I'm here for your help Sam and Allison. Because your leaders believe that we have brought vengeance to your planet, perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share."

"This isn't my war," Sam argued.

"Not yet, but I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost," Optimus said shaking his head.

"I know," Sam said softly. "And I want to help you, I do, but I'm not some kind of alien ambassador. You know, I'm a normal kind with normal problems. I'm where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry, I really am," Sam said turning to walk away.

"Sam fate rarely calls on us at a moment of our choosing," Optimus said.

"You're Optimus Prime, you don't need me," Sam said now half way back to Bee.

"We do, more than you know," Optimus said.

"Optimus, you still have me, what do you need?" I asked.

"You'll drop everything for us?" he asked.

"I would give up my life for you and the other Auto bots. What do you need?" I asked.

"Help dealing with the government," Optimus said.

"Then I will become some kind of ambassador, I will fight alongside you."

"Thank you Allison, but for now go back to school. I will call when I need you." I nodded then thought of something.

"You know my vision that I told you about?" I asked. He nodded. "If that day comes, promise that you'll let me deal with Starscream." He started to object, "Promise me," I said strongly.

"I promise," Optimus said.

"Thank you," I said coming up to him and hugging him the best I could, considering I was hugging his leg. I was not afraid of Starscream; he was small in comparison to Megatron, and far more cowardly. A few good blasts from my gun and he would run with his tail between his legs. I then headed back for Bee, before I reached him I turned and faced Optimus, "See you soon and take care, love you and send my love to the others," I said getting back in the driver's seat.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The whole drive back I didn't so much as look at Sam. I was afraid that if I spoke to or looked at him I would lose it. To keep my focus on what lay ahead I gripped Bee's steering wheel as tight as I could. "Allison, look I'm sorry, I just want to go to college, be normal," Sam said.

"When does normal include casting your friends aside for own wants and needs?" I asked venom in my voice. I had few friends and I would never cast them aside. I didn't fight 16 years of being told I was worthless, stupid, a dumb whore, useless, idiot, fucking bitch, and much worse and being physical tortured to throw my friends away. I had scars all over my body, many of them words like, worthless, unwanted, useless, and stupid. In someone's eyes I had value; I was more than a play toy to have pent up sexual energy and anger taken out on. I was a living being that deserved respect, just like all living, breathing creatures, including the Auto bots.

"I don't think I can do another war. I'm not a soldier," Sam said.

"You are now. You and I had the first contact with them. We signed up to fight alongside them the moment you drove Bee out of that 'Used Cars' dealership. The moment you touched that Cube sliver you signed up to fight alongside them for the rest of your life. You and I carry the Allspark. We are in this together for life," I shouted. We were a few miles away from the school and Sam tried to say something to me. "Let me out Bee," I said cutting Sam off. Bee pulled over and I got out. As soon as my feet hit the pavement I ran.

"Allison!" I heard Sam call, then a car door slam. Bee was refusing to let Sam follow me, for which I was grateful. I saw Bee go by me with Sam looking annoyed that he couldn't follow. I was grateful for the training that the Auto bots, Lennox and Epps had given me. I knew several forms of fighting now and was capable of running 6 miles in about 20 minutes. I arrived at the school within minutes and went to my room and grabbed my bathroom stuff. I then went for a hot shower. My first class was at 10am, and right now it was 9am. I was glad that today I had no classes with Sam.

I headed for my first class, college algebra, at 12pm I had English Literature, then a lunch break, at 2pm I had physiology, then at 3 to 4:30 Sociology. I was not looking forward to tomorrow. I would have to see Sam in my first class of the day. We had Astronomy at 9am. My first day of classes went smoothly and since I had read all the text books already, I didn't have any real homework to speak of. Later that night I was sprawled out on my bed looking at the ceiling thinking of the Auto bots. Something big was going to happen and soon. As I drifted off I heard the Primes, "You can't prevent this, but you can change the ending. Change it youngling, restore life. Find the power within yourself."

I suddenly jerked awake, stifling a scream. I had seen Optimus die again, but this time I was given more information. I knew I had the Allspark inside me but I didn't know how I was supposed to restore life to one that had died. As I was lost in my thoughts my alarm went off. I got up and turned it off.

I headed for the tiny closet in the room and pulled out a pair of jeans, a graphic tee with a wolf on it, and my jacket. After dealing with my waist length dark hair I slipped my tennis shoes on and grabbed my bag. On my way through the buffet room I grabbed a juice, bagel, apple, and bottled water. As I walked to class I ate. I found a seat about half way up the rows in my classroom and sat. Sam and Leo sat down beside me.

"Good morning beautiful," Leo said.

"Morning Leo, and you're cute but I'm jail bait," I said not looking up from my book that I was reading. I had bought a book on politics and was quickly finishing it. Sam was 18, I was guessing Leo was as well, but I was 17.

"What are you reading?" Sam asked.

"Why would you care, you don't want to help our friends," I said as the class started to fill up. When the teacher walked in I put the book in my bag. I put my apple core into my juice cup which was now empty and set it under my feet as I pulled out my pencil and note book and started taking notes.

"Space. Time," the teacher said taking a bite of an apple then letting it fall, "Gravity." He mouthed something to one of the students that I didn't catch. "I will be your escort your guide into the heart of darkness," he went on and on but my attention was now elsewhere. Sam was flipping through his book at break neck speeds. Leo and I tried to get his attention as he was starting to distract the class. Suddenly he pushed the book off of his desk and raised his hand.

"Put your hand down, put your hand down," Leo whispered.

As Sam stood waving his hand the teacher said, "Young man, there are no questions until I reach the climax of my lecture."  
"I just finished your book and there's one problem. Einstein's wrong," Sam said heading to the black board saying something about the one and no one ever talks about the other 17. He started writing Cybertronian symbols on the board. I recognized it as a math problem, but I could read it. Everyone else thought he was nuts.

"Young man I will not be punked in front of the Dean. Now, this is my universe here. DO you understand? I am the alpha and the omega. Get out of my class," he said pushing the black board away from him and Sam apologized leaving. "Would anyone else care to have some kind of mental break down?" the teacher asked. After a few minutes we continued as though nothing happened. This man clearly didn't know what an omega and an alpha were because you could not be both.

When class was over I headed for Sam's room. I opened the door to find Cybertronian symbols all over the wall. "You might want to have that in a note book instead Sam," I said reading all the symbols.

"Why can you read this?" he asked.

"Yeah, and so can Alice, she's a Decepticon," I said.

"What's it say?"

"Not here," I replied just as Alice walked. I really hoped that she didn't hear any of that; Leo seemed to be talking her ear off. She suddenly pushed Leo and me out of the room telling us to get out. I then saw Mikaela, "Mikaela!" I called running toward her.

"Allison, have you seen Sam?"

"Yeah, he has a Decepticon doing something to him in his room," I said taking her to his room.

Mikaela opened the door, "Sam?" she asked. Alice was straddling him, kissing him.

Sam broke the kiss, "Mikaela!" he said shocked.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Alice asked. Sam made a small noise to indicate a yes.

"Ex," Mikaela replied walking away from the door.

"You're an idiot and on your own," I said walking away after Mikaela. Mikaela and I were headed down the hall to my room as we heard a fair amount of noise coming from Sam's room. We turned around to go save his sorry ass.

"Sam, your bed buddy Alice," Leo started. Sam screamed like a little girl as Alice's tongue went back in her mouth; just the tip of it was flesh covered, and the other several feet were metal. Mikaela threw a metal box that she was holding at her and it went out the window. As we ran out the door Sam closed it behind him. "What was that?" Leo asked as we ran through the campus grounds, heading for the library.

"Trouble," I said pressing the button to connect to the Commlink on my necklace. "Decepticon alert!" was all I said. It was all I had time to say as gun fire went by us.

"An alien robot," Sam replied.

"For real?" Leo asked.

"Just run," Sam replied. As soon as we were in the library we headed for the second floor that over looked the first. We hid behind some statues and the railing.

"Oh my god I can't believe I once almost had sex with in my dream," Leo said.

"I can tell that you really missed me a lot Sam," Mikaela said,

"It's not my fault. Look I'm a victim. I am a victim," Sam argued.

"Oh you're a victim? Of what? Of what? A little 80 pound girl," Mikaela shot back.

"It was like getting humped in the neck by a mountain ox." I rolled my eyes as Sam tried to argue with Mikaela.

"You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth." When Sam went to argue she said, "You did! You did!"

"Look have you ever had your stomach tongued by a mountain ox with a five foot tongue? It's not fun for me, ok Mikaela? And it smelled like diesel. Like a diesely tinge to it."

"You're such a little girl!" Sam asked.

"I'm not talking to you for 10 seconds, we're going to have 10 seconds of silence," Sam replied.

"You can't give me the silent treatment," Mikaela said in a harsh whisper. "I hope you had fun because, this," Mikaela said pointing between her and Sam, "this is over."

"She violated your orifice, she did that. She probably placed her alien spawn in there. You need to vomit, right now! Yak it! Yak it! Right now!" Leo said. At that Sam puked.

"Who are you?" Mikaela asked disgusted.

Leo gave his whole name, "I'm the key to this. The aliens, they want me because of my site."

"Leo, they couldn't care less about you if they tried," I said as a huge hole was blasted through the book shelves. Sam jumped over the railing and on to the hanging lights, Mikaela and Leo used the stairs and I just jumped and landed on my feet. Thanks to my new hips and knees, I could do stuff like that and not get hurt. Sam dove near a leg of a table, while Leo and Mikaela dove under one.

"Mikaela!" Sam yelled as a hole was blasted through some bookshelves. I took cover in the shadows. We soon made it over to an exterior wall, all of us bunched up together. I wanted to use me gun that Ironhide gave me, but there were too many people here. Someone could get hurt. Suddenly a huge hole appeared in the wall next to us. We took our chance and ran out of it.

"Bee!" I yelled. He skidded around the corner. "Hold her off!" I said as Sam picked up a metal box and Mikaela, Sam, Leo, and I piled into a car that a student had left unlocked. Sam passed the metal box back to Leo and I. As Alice came out of the building Sam started to freak out. Bee quickly snagged her and Mikaela hotwired the car.

"Oh my god, you know how to hotwire a car, that's so hot," Leo said.

"Not the time Leo," I said. Mikaela sped us out of there as Bee followed calling the others to us.

"So what else did you forget to tell me? I think you forgot to mention some minor details!" Leo said completely freaked.

"That thing you saw back that was a little baby, whoa!" Sam said getting interrupted by a helicopter blocking our path. Mikaela skidded out; trying to avoid the helicopter and another car hit us just as a spike of some kind came through the roof of the car.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Leo shouted, completely freaking out. As we were lifted up we spun, from having been hit by another car. As the car was lifted into the air over a huge body of water Sam fell out of the car hanging on to the door.

"SAM!" Mikaela yelled reaching across the seat to grab him. Leo and I reached from the back seat to grab him. We pulled him back in and Leo resumed his screaming.

"We're going to die! We're going to die! Oh my god!" Soon we were dropped into an old factory of some kind and our car was cut in half, leaving Mikaela and I on one side and Sam and Leo on the other. When I realized where I was I felt my heart sink. The day had come.


	14. Chapter 13

Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with homework and looking for a job. One person who left a review wants me to do the Megatron thing that I have been asking about. So I would like to thank Sunstreaker'ssquishy2.0 for replying to my question. YOu will see the beginning of his interest in her in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Starscream was suddenly in our faces, slobbering and growling. Then Megatron stood up. "Come here boy," he growled. "Closer."

Sam slowly walked down the stairs with his hands up. "I did what you said. Just don't hurt them."

"Shut up," Megatron said throwing him across the room.

As he flew Mikaela cried out, "Sam!" Sam landed hard on a table of some sort in the dark, dank room.

Megatron grabbed hold of his arms, restraining him. "It feels good to grab your flesh. I am going to kill you, slowly, painfully, but first we have some delicate work to do. Doctor examine this alien specimen." I swear I could hear pleasure in Megatron's voice when he said he was going to kill Sam.

Suddenly a little crab looking bot appeared. I couldn't understand half of what he was saying but I did catch, "I am the doctor." He had an unusual accent, German perhaps. He then snapped his fingers and two flying small bots placed a slimy bot on Sam's chest. It was then placed in his mouth and when it came out and connected to the doctor bot and projected images. The symbols Sam had drawn on his wall.

"Ah, there they are. These symbols will lead us to the Energon source," Megatron said.

"We must have the brain on the table. Chop, chop," the little bot said using his hands to show a chopping motion.

"Brain? What does he mean by my brain?" Sam asked Megatron.

"Well you have something on your mind, something I need," Megatron said. I carefully reached into my shirt and pressed the panic button on my pendant.

"Whoa, I know you're pissed. I know you're pissed, because I tried to kill you, that's understandable. If someone tried to kill me I would be upset too." Sam was trying to play for time. "I think we have a chance to start anew and develop our relationship. So if you call doctor creepy off," Sam said and the crab bot pulled out a circular saw on his hand. "Just wait for five seconds," Sam said panicked.

Then the roof fell in, Optimus was here. Bee then crashed through the wall. Where was everybody else? Two bots were not enough. Bee took Mikaela and Leo and left seeing how they were closer to him. Optimus fired his weapon and then did some kind of flip in the air so his back was facing the opening that Bee had made in the wall. He fired on Megatron and Megatron went through the wall on the other side of the building, almost landing on Bee. Optimus climbed out the same hole and called Sam and I to him.

Sam and I climbed in, Sam pulled Optimus's door shut behind him. Optimus drove out of city. Slowly the crowded city turned to rolling hills and trees, all of it a lush green. Megatron suddenly appeared from around the bend. "Here he comes," Sam said as Megatron fired, causing Optimus to transform.

He dropped us on the ground, "Hide!" he ordered. Sam and I took cover as Optimus and Megatron started to fight.

As Optimus hit Megatron with a tree I heard him call Optimus, "maggot." Optimus then dug his fist into Megatron's gut. Things go in Optimus's favor for the next several minutes. Suddenly Megatron called out, "Decepticons!" The big bot I didn't recognize and Starscream appeared on scene. Sam and I continued to move around to avoid being stepped on. Only one of these giants were gentle, the other, was the exact opposite.

Starscream came right for Sam and I, "Come here boy, girl," he growled uprooting a couple of trees. Sam started to run as I pressed the gem on my bracelet and opened fire. Starscream refused to take a hit and kept coming at us. This caused Sam to panic, drawing Optimus to us.

"I can handle him Optimus! Deal with Megatron and his friend!" I shouted, but it was too late. Optimus had already picked up Starscream and spun him around before kicking him in the face. Starscream stayed down and I turned my attention to Megatron. I opened fire on him trying to keep him busy while Optimus dealt with the other Decepticon. Megatron knocked me aside and I was unable to get up, the wind having been knocked from my body.

"Piece of tin! Sam! Allison! Where are you?" Optimus asked.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed as Megatron came up behind Optimus and grabbed his shoulder to hold him in place. I tried to get up to help Optimus, but a knife from Megatron was driven through Optimus's chest. Megatron lifted Optimus up off the ground so he slid further onto the blade.

"Weak," Megatron said as he fired his canon into Optimus's chest making a large hole in the spark chamber.

"NO! OPTIMUS!" I screamed running to him as Megatron pulled his blade out of Optimus. Optimus slowly fell to the ground.

"Run, run," Optimus said in his last few moments. I reached him placing my hands on his face plates.

"No, no, no," I sobbed, I then let out a scream and the force of it threw the Decepticons back. I continued to stay on my knees sobbing; I suddenly felt a hand on my upper arm. I was being pulled away from Optimus. I wanted to stay, but my body followed. I soon found myself being shoved into Bee's alt mode. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, and sobbed placing my face into my knees. Sam looked out the window as we drove away.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Bee drove taking us away from the fight. Mudflap and Skids following close behind. Everyone in the car wanted to comfort me, but I wouldn't let them touch me. Right now I wanted to run, run and not stop until I could run no more. I had to settle for sobbing until I had no tears left to shed. Later that afternoon I was aware that Bee was no longer driving but I did not move. When sunset came around I climbed out of Bee's back seat and wondered off to be on my own for a while. I was barely aware that we were in an abandon prison. I climbed onto a roof and walked to the far end and sat. "You promised me, you promised me Optimus," I whispered. "I could have handled him Optimus. Starscream is a coward." Then some part of me became angry, "YOU PROMISED ME!" I shouted into the empty air.

I looked back behind me and could see the light of a fire and Bee in his bipedal form. I sighed and headed back. I couldn't stay by myself forever and I also knew we couldn't stay here. When I arrived I sat down next to Bee. "Bee if you hate me I understand, I messed up," Sam said.

"Young fella, you are the person I care about most in my life. If there's anything you need, I won't be far away," Bee said and I could hear the emotion in his voice.

"He's dead because of me. If I had been braver like Allison maybe he would still be alive."

"Every sacrifice for us would not have been in vain, hallelujah," Bee replied using a piece of a sermon.

"I'm going to make it right, I'm going to turn myself in," Sam said.

"We have to stick together," Bee said transforming.

"You're not going to do that," Mikaela said moving to sit in a chair that was in the yard.

"Yes I am," Sam said.

"NO! You're not!" I shouted. "This isn't over. The Primes want me to change how this ended. We are supposed to do something!" I yelled. It could not end this way. I could read and understand Cybertronian, I also had some weird power to throw things away from me when I screamed.

Bee drove up behind Sam and gave him a small bump. "Everything we worked for will be wiped out in one day," Bee said.

"The symbols! Allison what do they say?" Sam asked.

"When dawn alights the dagger's tip, three kings will reveal the door away," I said sounding tired. I was exhausted. I had been running, adrenaline pumping through me, and I had experienced more emotion today than I had for a few years. I had become quite practiced at bottling up my feelings and hiding them from the world.

"What does that mean?" Mikaela asked.

"I don't know, but I think I know someone who can help us figure it out. Hey Leo!" I called. He came to stand between the twins. "Where can we find Robo-Warrior?" I asked.

"How do you know about him? And what makes you think that I know where he is?"

"Let's just say I have met him in person some time ago and he doesn't like to do his own foot work if he can get someone else to do it for him," I said.

"Yeah, he's in New York City," Leo replied.

"Good, we leave tomorrow. Let's try to get some sleep," I said. Leo settled down near the twins, Sam and Mikaela slept near the fire snuggled together. I started to wonder away to sleep on my own, not completely sure that's what I wanted. I knew I was going to have nightmares tonight. When I had nightmares I had gone to Optimus. Now I couldn't even talk to him over the Commlink.

"Hey, Allison," I heard Bee say. I turned to look at him and he opened his passenger door.

"Thanks Bee," I said turning around and moving toward him. I climbed into the back seat and curled up. "I can't believe he's gone Bee. The Primes have been warning me since last year, but I still can't believe it."

"I'm having a hard time believing it too. Don't feel guilty Allison, there was nothing that you could have done. He was impressed by your bravery Allison," Bee said using pieces of talk shows and songs. I finally got myself settled and closed my eyes, hoping against hope a peaceful sleep would come.

Megatron's POV

I went back to my base camp somewhere out in the forest of the North Eastern states of what the humans call the United States. I was thinking about the female insect that had tried to help Optimus. She had taken on Starscream on her own. This little disgusting insect thought she could bring something so much larger than her down. There was something about her, something that set her apart from the other insects.

The Fallen had ordered that I leave her be, we had a more important mission. We had to find the sun harvester, and the key to turn it on. Once that was done she along with the rest of her species would all die out. But when she screamed this afternoon, how had she done that? I would like to find out, to examine and study her. For an insect she was interesting, though I would never admit it to anyone. They would think I had a few sparking wires in my processor. I would study her later, when the sun was destroyed and her friends and family were all dead. And I would get my chance soon. We were so close to finding the machine, and the key.

Allison's POV

I woke with a start, covering my mouth to stifle the scream that was starting to rip through my throat and a sob was trying to break out of my chest. I had seen the day's events play out yet again in my sleep. "Allison?" Bee asked. I didn't answer right away; I was trying to calm myself down. "Allison, you all right?" Bee asked.

A few moments later I was able to answer. "I'm a long way from okay Bee. I'm going to be having that nightmare for a long, long time." I looked out the window and saw the sun starting to peak over the horizon. I sighed, might as well get up now, we would be leaving here in an hour or so.

"It will get better, with time," Bee said trying to be comforting. I climbed out of his back seat and opened his car door. I needed to stretch my legs. A few hours later the sun was well into the sky and the others started to stir. Within the hour we would be heading for New York City and I had no clue where we were now.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It wasn't long till all of us climbed into Bee for no one wanted to ride with the reckless twins. We were a lot closer to New York City than I had originally thought. We arrived within the City within a few hours, thanks to Bee speeding. We all got out of the car and Leo told us to wait then he would give us a go or a no go. "Who is this guy?" Sam asked.

"You've met him before Sam, so have you Mikaela. I just hope he's willingly to help because otherwise we are screwed," I said as Sam was putting on a baseball cap and the hood of his jacket. I wasn't trying to hide; I had a knack for avoiding being seen if that's what I wished. Though with cameras that didn't always work. "Let's go," I said heading in after waiting a minute like Leo requested.

As soon as Sam opened the door Leo pointed at none other than former Agent Simmons and said, "That's him, that's him right there."

"Okay, Leo we got it. It's him," I said. I never had that much contact with Simmons and at the time, that's how I wanted it.

Sam looked completely surprised. "You got to be kidding me," Sam said removing his hood. Simmons was just as shocked as Sam and Sam glared daggers at me for a moment. "A little warning would have been nice Allison!"

"Hey, I told you met him before. I gave you warning," I said.

"All right, meat store's closed. Everybody out! Out!" Simmons said ringing the little bell on the counter, shooing everyone who begrudging left.

"Wait! You know this guy?" Leo asked Sam completely confused and pointing at Simmons.

"Yeah we're old friends," Sam said.

"Old friends? You're the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh, disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause of Miss Edwards, you, and your little criminal girlfriend. Look at her now, so mature," Simmons finished eyeing Mikaela in a way that made me uncomfortable.

Suddenly a woman interrupted by yelling at either Simmons or another employee, "Moron! Where's the whitefish?"

A big black guy with funky teeth started yelling as well, "Hey! Don't touch me with the pig." If he didn't want to be touched by meat why did he work in a butcher's shop? Simmons' attention was momentarily diverted.

"Yakov!" Simmons said getting the man's attention.

"What?" the man who was complaining about being touched with the pig barked, slamming a meat cleaver into, something.

"You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around! You want those new teeth you saw on SkyMall?"

"It's my dream." He slammed the meat cleaver into whatever he was working on again.

"Help her out," Simmons ordered and the man put the meat clever down.

"You live with your mama?" Mikaela asked.

"Please don't start you two," I said looking at Sam and Mikaela. We did not have time for this.

"No, my mama lives with me. It's a big difference. They got your face all over the news,

alien boy and girl," Simmons sneered at me.

"Please don't Simmons, we need your help, to save the planet," I said trying to keep from crying again. I wasn't upset that Simmons was being rude, I just missed Optimus and this mission seemed impossible without him.

"I know," Sam replied.

"Really? You need my help? And what's with NBE-1 still kicking?"

"I'll fill you in later Simmons," I said as Sam stepped forward and grabbed Simmons' arm to keep him from leaving.

"I need...Look, I am slowly losing my mind. Okay, I had a little crab-bot, plunged a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. So, you think you got it rough?" I wasn't sure I would go that far, Simmons was now stuck working a minimum wage job. Running was easy.

"You said it projected images off your brain?" Simmons asked, his interest perked. When Sam gave a yes for his answer, Simmons' whole demeanor changed. "Meat locker, now!" Mikaela made a small comment on the dead pigs hanging from the rafters, completely grossed out. Simmons knelt next to a trap door in the floor, turning to look at us, "What you're about to see is top secret. Do not tell my mother."

Leo, trying to be funny said, "Swine flu. Not good."

"Not funny Leo and we don't have time for that!" I snapped, still on edge from yesterday.

"Now you know. Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. Sad little story," Simmons said descended the ladder and then continued to mutter. Once he started speaking in a way that I could make out what he said I was able to hear, "Okay, files, files. We're talking about symbols." This place was full of files, paper, boxes, filing cabinets, and all sorts of stuff. I wasn't sure how he had managed to get all of this down here. Leo then reached for Frenzy's head in a glass jar. Simmons noticed and hit his hand with the papers he was holding. "Hey, still radioactive. Hands off. Okay, Cube-brain. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?"

"Where'd you get these?" Sam asked grabbing the papers out of Simmons' hand. I looked over his shoulder to read the symbols. Simmons started to climb up some filing cabinets.

"Before I got fired, I poached S-7's crown jewel, over 75 years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time. How do I know?" Simmons asked throwing a box down which Leo caught. "Archeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world." Simmons had now joined us. Simmons pointed to some pictures before pointing to a video, "China. Egypt. Greece. Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?" The pictures contained the same symbols Sam had been seeing and that I could read.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"Same ones over here, right? So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed. Check this out. Project Black Knife," Simmons said grabbing a file that was on the table and tapping the edges of it on the table as though to straighten all the paper up nice and neat. "Robots in disguise, hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my knees with S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I was obsessed. Me. Can you imagine that?" I nodded, yeah I could imagine that.

"Yeah. Megatron said that there was another Energon source here," Sam said.

"On Earth. Another source?" Simmons asked trying to get this straight.

"On Earth," Sam and I said at the same time. "Okay? And that these symbols, maps in my head, would lead him there." Sam continued. I was getting annoyed with this. I wanted to find a bot that could help us so that I could change how yesterday ended, as the Primes were asking me to do.

"You talk to your Auto bot friends about this?" Simmons asked.

"No, the source is before them. Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them," I said before Sam could speak. I wanted to hurry this up.

"So, it comes before them," Simmons said. I almost let an exasperated sigh.

"Correct," Sam answered.

"Well, then we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them," Simmons said.

"Actually, I am," Mikaela said speaking up. She and Sam left the meat locker and disappeared for a few minutes. I spent the somewhat awkward moments pacing chewing on my thumb nail. A few moments later Mikaela and Sam came back with a metal box. It was the one Mikaela had thrown through the window of Sam's dorm room.

A yell came out of the box, "Let me out!" Mikaela set the box down on the table and started to mess with the chains and locks on it.

"This is going to be a little bit sad," Mikaela warned.

"Open it," Sam said. Mikaela opened up the box and a little Decepticon came flying out. Sam, Simmons, Leo and I all took a step back as Mikaela grabbed ahold of the chain that was around his neck.

"I will have so many Decepticons on your butt!" The little con yelled as he flew out of the box. He was blue, with one red eye, the other having been destroyed. He had wheels for feet and shoulders; it looked like he turned into a toy car. He was actually kind of cute. His accent sounded like a New York accent to me.

Mikaela quickly whipped out a small blow torch and held it to the little con's face. "Hey, behave!"

"What is it, a Decepticon?" Sam asked grabbing the chain.

"Yeah," Mikaela replied.

"And you're training him?" Sam asked still grabbing at the chain as the little con fought it.

"I'm trying to," Mikaela said as the little bot started chewing on the chain, mumbling to himself.

"I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens, and you're carrying around one in your purse like a little Chihuahua," Simmons said shocked. The little con didn't seem to like this comment.

He turned to face Simmons, "Do you want a throw down, you pubic 'fro-head?" Well, he was a little spit fire, apparently completely unaware that if one of us stepped on him he could be crushed, or he just didn't care.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your eye, you know, but, if you're a good boy,

then I'm not gonna torch your other eye. Okay? I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols are, please." Mikaela said. The little con knelt down to look at the symbols on the papers.

"All right. I know that. That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it, but these guys...Where the frick did you find photos of these guys?" The little con asked.

Sam picked up the photos and asked, "Is this they?"

"Yeah. Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. They've been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for ya. And I know where to find them."

"Show us," Simmons and I said at the same time.

"Yeah," the little con said interlocking his fingers and stretching his arms out so his palms faced away from him. He then spun around and put dots up on a map on the wall.

"The closest one's in Washington," Simmons said.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Within an hour we were all piled into Bee for the more than three hour drive. Leo and Simmons provided most of the conversation. I remained silent for the whole ride. No one had mentioned that I could read the strange symbols yet, but I couldn't make head or tails of the riddle. I was lost deep in thought when I felt a gentle squeeze around my chest. I grabbed the seat belt and squeezed back. I don't know how long I was in Bee but eventually everyone was scrabbling out. Simmons was looking through some binoculars at the museum.

"Let's get this show on the road Simmons," I said.

"Air and space museum, land of dreams in there," Simmons said. Suddenly I heard ripping fabric and Simmons said, "Hold those."  
"What is that?" I heard Sam ask in a tone of voice that I usually didn't hear from him.

"I wear them when I'm in a funk. It's a baseball thing," Simmons said pulling on some coveralls. Mikaela was fixing his collar as he checked his watch. When Mikaela was done she gave both of his shoulders a slap. "Sharp mind and empty bladder." Simmons then threw a bottle of pills at us. "Slip that under your tongue. It has the same high polymer that's in Oreo cookies, ticks the polygraph every time." Sam passed one to Mikaela then to me.

I cheeked my pill. I needed a drink of water before I would be able to swallow the pill. Simmons pulled out a Taser. "Let's get going," Simmons said testing his Taser.

Leo started freaking out, "Whoa, guys, guys. I'm not an alien bounty hunter. Guards have guns, I don't want to die!"

Simmons started bumping him with his chest pushing Leo against Skids. "Kid, kid, kid, kid," Simmons said with each bump he gave Leo. When Leo could no longer move Simmons put his hand on Skids' roof and said, "If you screw up this mission you are dead to me. Now tighten up that sphincter." After a few more minutes of discussing our plan we headed in. At closing time Leo was supposed to distract the guards at the door and he and Simmons would take them out. Sam, Mikaela and I would hide until all the guards were unconscious.

Once inside I headed straight for the water fountain and took the longest drink of my life. I then headed into the bathroom to clean myself up and answer the call of nature. I then headed out to the main hanger to find a place to hide. I don't know where Sam and Mikaela were, but I chose an old military jet. Shortly after 5 o'clock we all came of hiding with Simmons dragging Leo behind him and Leo's jeans were around his ankles.

"What the hell?" I asked as Simmons came into my field of vision.

"You are an amateur! A rank amateur!" Simmons said as he dragged Leo. When he reached Sam, Mikaela and I he said, "5 guards, 5 guards. Get your stuff and get out of here." Mikaela let the little con out and Sam got the Cube fragment out of a bag that Simmons had some supplies in. Simmons pulled out an Energon detector that he had used when he took Sam, Mikaela and I into custody. I was already wandering off, following something. I felt like I was being pulled in one direction.

"Follow him, follow him he knows where he's going," I heard Mikaela say to Sam. I soon felt everyone following me.

"You got what I got?" Simmons asked as we came to stand in front of an old, black F-22 fighter jet. I looked at him in amazement. I hoped that this bot would be able to help us.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

The little con in front of us transformed from his little toy car alt mode. "Oh there he is. This guy is a legend, like chairman of the board. Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen." Sam did as he was told and pointed the shard at the jet and it flew from the tool he was using to hold it. A blue wave of electricity flowed over him. Mikaela run over it and noticed something.

"Shit!" I heard her whisper. "It's a Decepticon."

"Decepticon? Behind the MiG!" Simmons yelled. We took cover under a plane. We watched as the black fighter jet started to transform. His transformation process slow was and rough. When he was done he started ranting.

What sort of hideous mausoleum is this? Answer me pawns and knaves! Show yourself or suffer my infinite wrath! You little spinal cord based organisms." Something hit his head, "Bugger it!" We slowly came out of our hiding space with our hands up. By now the old Decepticon had reached a set of doors big enough for planes to come through.

"This guy did not age well," the little con at our feet said.

"Behold the glory of Jetfire! Prepare for a systems override!" the old con said.

"I don't think he's going to hurt us," Mikaela said.

"I command these doors to open. Fire! I said fire!" the old con said as he slammed himself into the door, and suddenly a missile flew out of somewhere in his back area and went over our heads. "Oh bullocks! Damn these worthless parts!" he yelled breaking down the door. He stepped through the door pulling a part of his ass back up, "Itchy, wretched rust in my arse!"

"Whoa Jetfire! Wait a minute!" Sam called after him.

We ran out the door after him. "Oh the museum is going to be angry, very angry!" Simmons said looking back as we ran through the broken doors and open field that was filled with planes.

"Jetfire, please! We need your help," I said running after him.

"Right, I'm on a mission," Jetfire said hitting a tail wing of a plane. He turned around breaking a wing off another plane.

"Whoa, whoa! We just want to talk!" Sam said.

"I don't have time to talk! I'm a mercenary doom bringer! What planet am I on?" Jetfire asked.

"Earth," Sam replied.

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt, planet dirt. So tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?"

"Decepticons," I answered.

Jetfire spit something on the ground beside us, but was sure to avoid us. "Well I changed sides to the Auto bots."

"What do you mean changed sides?" Sam asked.

"It's a choice, an intensely personal decision, but who wants to live a life filled with hate," Jetfire replied.

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable Decepticons?" the little con asked.

"If the Decepticons had their way they would destroy the whole universe," Jetfire replied.

"I'm changing sides, I'm changing sides too Warrior Goddess. Name's Wheelie," the little con said proceeding to hump Mikaela's leg. "Yeah, yeah, say my name."

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" Sam asked.

"At least he's faithful Sam," Mikaela replied with a look of what was a kin to pride on her face.

"Yeah well he's faithful, he's nude and he's perverted," Sam said pointing at the little con. Sam kicked him off Mikaela's leg, "Can you stop?" he asked then turned to Mikaela, "I don't want to argue with you." He finally turned his attention to Jetfire, "What were you saying?"

Jetfire was suddenly in our faces causing us to fall backward and land on our backs. "I told you my name is Jetfire! Stop judging me. I have issues of my own, and it started with my mother."

"Someone shit the bed this morning," Wheelie said.

"My ancestors have been here for centuries. Why my father, he was a wheel, the first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?" Jetfire asked.

"No," Simmons replied.

"Nothing! But he did so with honor, dignity, damn it," Jetfire said. Suddenly a parachute came flying out of his ass pulling him to the ground. We ran up to him as he pulled himself up so he could look at us. "My boosters are fried," he said.

"Look I think we could help each other. You know things I don't know, I know things you don't know. I do," Sam said.

"Dude I don't think he knows anything, honestly," Leo said.

I smacked Leo up the back side of a head. "Mind yourself Leo. Respect your elders, even if they are another species," I snapped. Sam and then proceeded to tell Jetfire about the symbols.

"These symbols, they come in waves, all of this is in my mind. Megatron wants what's in my mind, he and someone called the Fallen," Sam said. He had craved the symbols into the ground.

"The Fallen, I know him. He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. These transcriptions were part of the Fallen's search. I remember now, the Dagger's Tip and the key," Jetfire said.

"Hold on what do you mean? The Dagger's Tip, the Key? Allison isn't that part of the riddle?" Sam asked. Everyone's attention turned to me.

I knew now was the time to come clean. I had to reveal that I could read the symbols. "Yeah. I can read these symbols, but I have no idea what the riddle means. Can you help us?" I asked looking at Jetfire. I felt all eyes on me.

"Yes I can help, but right now no time to explain," Jetfire said pushing all of us together, including the Auto bots. I felt an energy whirling around me. "Stay still or you'll die!"


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I was suddenly blinded by a bright light and I hit the ground with a thump. The ground underneath me shifted. I found my feet and stood up, looking for the mountains that I had to go to see the Primes, but I couldn't find them. "SAM!" I heard Mikaela yell.

"Simmons!"

"Hey, yeah," Simmons yelled back.

"Where are we?"

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah."

I heard a lot of shouting back and forth but wasn't sure who was doing the talking. "Hey I think we're Vegas!" Leo shouted. I looked around for the others and I could see movement all heading towards a pile of rocks. I ran to join my companions.

"We are not in Vegas!" I yelled as I ran. We all climbed up on to the rock where Jetfire was.

"That really, really hurt. You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt! People could have gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard..." Simmons ranted at Jetfire.

Jetfire cut him off. "Oh, shut up. I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt," Jetfire said.

"What, what did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything. Why are we in Egypt?" Sam said ranting now too.

"Don't you get snippy with me fleshling. You were duly informed," Jetfire said taking a seat only to stand back up a few moments later.

"Can you stop for second? Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so that we can all of some piece of mind?" Sam asked.

"This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors a millennia ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the life blood of our race. Without it we'll all perish, oxide and rust, like my wretched self. Do you have any idea what's like to slowly fall apart and die?"

"Let's not get episodic, okay older timer? Beginning, middle, end. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it," Simmons said.

Jetfire turned to look at us, "Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon, by destroying suns." Jetfire looked up at the sun.

"Destroys suns?" Sam asked.

"Like blow them up?" Leo asked using his hands to emphasize his point.

"Yes," Jetfire answered simply while we were trying to get our head around the fact the Decepticons were where to blow up the Sun! "You see in the beginning there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule, never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule, his name forever more was the Fallen." Jetfire put his hand up activating a hologram, much like Optimus had done when I first met him.

He showed us the Fallen and the battle that took place between him and his brothers. "He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their every own bodies, a tomb that we cannot find. Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is, and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more."

The hologram ended with the Primes creating the tomb with their own bodies, disappearing into the mountain. "Okay, so how do we stop him?" Mikaela asked.

Jetfire looked up into the Sun for a moment, "Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen."

I felt my heart drop; the only Prime that I knew of was dead. I felt a few tears slide down my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Bee. I gave a weak smile. "Optimus Prime?" Sam asked. Jetfire bent down so that the tip of his beard slid across the ground.

"So you've met a Prime? You must have met a great descendant. Is he alive here on this planet?"

"He sacrificed himself to save Allison and me," Sam answered. I fought the sob that was trying to break through my chest.

"So he's dead then. Without a Prime it's impossible, no one else could stop the Fallen."

Sam spoke up, "So the same energy that's going to be used to reactivate the machine, could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?" I looked up at Jetfire, hopeful.

"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other," Jetfire said.

"So, then how to you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to us?" Sam asked.

Jetfire tapped his head with one of his fingers, "Follow your mind, your map, your symbols. What you carved in the sand it's your clue! When dawn alights the dagger's tip three kings will reveal the door way! Find the doorway! Go now! Go!" Jetfire said shooing us. "That was my mission; it's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you." With that we all piled into Bee with a new hope.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I now had something to focus on which was good, it would keep me from falling straight into grief, not to be heard from or seen in months. "Okay, my CIA contact says that ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the Dagger's Tip. It's part of the Red Sea. It divides Egypt and Jordon like the tip of a blade. 29.5 degrees north, 35 east. Here it is," Simmons said showing us on a little hand held device. Where he found a satellite phone I don't know, but I was glad that he had it. I left my cell phone in my dorm room, I was glad I left it. I couldn't be traced.

"Okay first thing we got do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip," Sam said sitting at the wheel. He had his hands on the steering wheel even though Bee was driving, allowing Sam to use the steering wheel to tell him where to go.

"How are you going to get him half way around the world?" Leo asked. Mikaela, Leo and I were squished into the back seat. For me it was rather uncomfortable, I still wasn't comfortable with people, at least not all of them.

"I'm going to make a call," Sam said. "Allison, you got that number memorized, right?" Sam asked.

"I have all the numbers of all the soldiers memorized, and the main line for the base. Which one do you want?" I asked.

"Lennox's cell," Sam replied. Soon we were driving through a small village with cops on our tail.

"I can't go to prison guys!" Leo said completely panicked.

"Just calm down Leo. There are bigger things to worry about right now," I said.

"Sam we got to get off this road and lay low," Simmons said.

"You heard him Bee, find a place that all of us can hide," I said. Bee pulled into an alley and put us up on a wall and he and the twins climbed up so they were above us. Bee was hanging onto Skids foot with one hand, the other hanging on to the wall behind us and several feet high. The cops drove by us and we let out a sigh.

"Man, stupid cops. This is what's called blendin' in like a ninja," Skids said.

"Shut up or I'll blend my fist into your face," Mudflap said.

"They're gone," Mikaela said pulling a piece of cloth away from her face.

"We're running out of time, we got to make that call to Lennox," I said.

"You want to make that call to base? You're on the Worldwide wanted list. You make that call they'll track us here in seconds. CIA's all over this place," Simmons said.

"You're gonna call," Sam said.

Simmons looked at us shocked. "Okay, that's a good idea," Simmons said.

"All right," Sam replied, as we started to leave to find a pay phone.

"I mean, I just had my mind on other things, like winding up in an Egyptian prison," Simmons said. As we left Sam gave Bee and the twins a hand signal to meet us on the other side of the wall they were hanging on. We traveled through the small village cities, trying to find a payphone. We did finally find one, at the outer most village. Leo went off to be a look out, which I thought was a bad idea, but anything for some silence. Leo was good for a laugh, but for long road trips like this, not so much. He freaked out to easy.

When we finally found one and some money for it I gave Simmons Lennox's cell number. "Lennox, I'm here with the kids, you know, the one with the attitude and the other with the issues. We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here. You're not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamen. Back of a $1 bill. Coordinates for airdrop, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it. Oh, my God. I got to go. Okay. Heat comes." Simmons was trying to hang up the phone as a man came running towards us wearing a tan shirt over his jeans and holding a black scrap of cloth over his mouth and nose. Leo. "Wait, who are you?" Simmons asked as the phone broke, coming off the wall it was not so securely hanging on.

"Wait. It's me. Leo, Leo, Leo, okay? We got cops comin', we got to go," Leo said pulling the fabric from his face to reveal that it was him. With that we left climbing back into Bee to keep driving. After about an hour of driving we came upon a check point. Sam and Simmons had been talking about the riddle when they noticed.

Check point, check point, I don't have my passport," Sam said as we pulled up.

"None of us have our passport Sam. This trip wasn't planned," I said.

As we pulled up the person on top of the stand of the check point called out, "Passport!" He then said something in his native language. He slowly started to come down to speak to us as Sam pointed out the cameras on top. All the ABC's of the government were now going to be here looking for us. Just great, just fucking great.

Simmons spoke up, "All right chill. This is espionage now. I can handle it. These are my people. I am 1/36 Arab."

"That doesn't mean that they'll accept you," I snarled under my breath. I was losing my patience.

"Great a freakin' munchkin. Little people are mean, tell him he's tall," Wheelie said. I grabbed him off my lap and put him down by my feet.

Simmons said something completely made up, thinking he was speaking the native language before continuing. "The Dagger's Tip? Right?" he asked using his hands to form a tip. The guy nodded. "Egypt, Jordon. We want to go there. Me and my family." Simmons put his hand around Sam's shoulders. "This is my family, my sons and daughters," he said pointing to three of us in the back. Leo gave a weak smile, Mikaela and I gave a small wave, with a slight smile. "We're tourists, from New York," Simmons finished.

"New York!" the small man in front of us exclaimed.

"Yes," Simmons said. For the first time I was glad I had a New York accent. I never minded it, but sine I move to Nevada, it stood out. I never spoke during this situation, but for once I was glad to be from NYC.

The man pointed ahead, "Fifty kilometer." The small gate slowly came upward.

"Thank you, you look like the guy that runs my falafel stand. Thank you very much. I know I know you from somewhere," Simmons called as Bee drove off.

"Go Yankees!" The man called after us.

* * *

I'm not completely happy with this chapter. I hope you guys like it. I am going to try something within the next few chapters. I don't know how it is going to be taken or what you guys will think. But think of this upcoming thing as Bitten, the wolf thing. I hope you guys like it. Please leave a comment.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

We continued driving, passing barren desert and villages. We didn't stop driving till we reached an old building that was being renovated outside of a village. We chose there to spend the night. Skids was trying to blend in and telling us to do the same. As he was backing up he and Bee collided, causing Skids to fall. "You don't blend in very well Skids. You're 10 feet tall and bright lime green," I said walking along side Bee.

As soon as we entered Sam told the Auto bots, "Guard us, don't make a scene all right." I slipped in side followed by Wheelie.

"Yeah some of us got work to do! Dumb Auto bots!" Wheelie said. Sam and Mikaela headed for the roof to spend some alone time, Leo and Simmons went somewhere to sleep and I wandered off to a corner to sit and try to sleep. Sleep wasn't coming though. By now the stars had come out so I decided to go talk to Bee. Maybe now would be a good time to start those sign language lessons. I came outside to look for Bee. I saw Skids and Mudflap, but they were deep in recharge.

"Bee," I called. I hoped I didn't wake him. His alt mode came from around the corner. "I thought now would be a good time to start those sign language lessons," I said. He opened his driver's side door. I climbed in as his holoform appeared beside me in the passenger seat. "Let's start with the alphabet," I said. I then ran through the abc's with him. He learned very quickly. I moved onto simple things like, 'hello', 'goodbye', 'thank you', 'please', 'excuse me', 'my name is…', and other basic conversation stuff.

A few hours later I was barely awake. "Climb in the back. Get some sleep," Bee said using his radio. I nodded and climbed into his back seat and tried to comfortable. I needed sleep, but I knew what I would see if I closed my eyes.

"Thanks Bee," I mumbled losing my battle with my exhaustion. I don't know how long I had been asleep, but I suddenly was aware of someone yelling for me. I started awake. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Allison!" I climbed out of the back seat and opened Bee's door stumbling out. "Allison!"

"I'm coming! Coming!" I yelled back at Sam and stumbled inside the building seeing Wheelie at my feet. "Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Upstairs," Wheelie said.

"Let's go," I said offering him my hand and he climbed onto my arm. Once he was secure I ran for the stairs. I found Sam, Mikaela, Simmons, and Leo on the roof. "What the hell Sam? I was actually having a night of peaceful sleep, with no nightmare."

"Sorry, do you remember page 47, astronomy class?"

"Yeah, I read the whole book the day before classes. What about it?" I asked still annoyed.

"You see those three stars? That's Orion's belt, but it's also called the Three Kings."

"Of course, because of the pyramids. We need to follow the stars!" I said getting where he was going.

"East, to Jordon, the mountains of Petra," Simmons said. I ran back down the stairs and ran straight for Bee. As soon as we were all ready we drove into the rising sun, looking for a doorway big enough for a Prime to easily stand in. We drove at least a hundred miles, looking for a clue. After several hours of driving I saw something.

"Bee up ahead, around the corner. I think I see something," I said pointing. As we came around the corner I saw a doorway big enough for Optimus to stand in more than comfortably. As soon as Bee stopped I scrambled out. "It's here," I said running up to the door. I heard Skids say something, then something crash into the ground. I turned to see one of the twins laying on the ground. "We don't have time for your games Skids, Mudflap," I snarled.

"Awww, come on Allison. You're usually more fun than this. Let us have some fun," Skids said.

"Yeah, you are usually more fun Allison," Mudflap said.

"Fun! Fun? Optimus is dead and there is a chance that we can bring him back and you are concerned about having fun?" I snarled trying and failing to fight the yell that was rising in my throat.

"Allison relax, they're just kids," Sam said.

"If they are not old enough to understand then they are sure as hell old enough to learn. Their leader is dead, this is a very serious mission and I am not going to fail. They need to understand the seriousness of this," I said. The twins nodded, accepting what I was saying to them. I turned to go in to the room to try to find the tomb of the Primes.

When I walked into the room my heart fell. There was nothing. The room was clearly big enough for the tomb to be there but I couldn't see it. "It's got be here somewhere guys," Sam said.

"Yeah, why? Because we're trusting Grandpa Blackbird who doesn't even know what planet he's on?" Leo said.

"Well in his defense this is the biggest doorway I have ever seen in my life," Simmons said looking around him. This place was beautiful, but where was the tomb. It was somewhere around here, I could feel it. I had the same feeling that I had when Sam had gone to the used car dealership. I was being pulled but I couldn't figure out where I was being pulled.

"Oh okay, let me do a quick check," Leo said, then proceeding to spin around, "nope." I closed my eyes and focused on the tugging feeling in my chest. I could hear Simmons and Leo start to argue, I then was barely aware of the twins starting to get into it. I walked towards a wall, keeping my eyes closed so that I could focus on the tugging sensation in my chest. Suddenly I was pushed aside by a hand that was at least as big as I am.

* * *

Another cliffie, don't hurt me! I'll try not to keep you waiting. :)


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Hey!" Sam yelled jumping out of the way of Skids as he slammed into the wall. He and Mudflap were fighting, again. Bee stepped in front of me from where I was laying on the ground. He picked one twin up and each hand and banged their heads together before he threw them out the door.

Bee knelt down in front of me, "You okay?" he asked offering me his hand.

"Yeah, I think so, thanks Bee," I said taking his hand to help me get to my feet. I then noticed Sam and Simmons removing part of the wall. "What is it Sam?" I asked.

"This is it! Bee, shoot it," Sam said as he, Simmons, Leo, and Mikaela moved to the door way. Bee picked me up and held me to his chest as he blasted a hole in the wall. After a few moments everyone came back. Bee set me down so I could follow the others into the hole in the wall and judging by the wind that was blowing out of it; this was a cave of some sort that had another opening. I looked around me in awe.

All six Primes were here. Leo was yelling, listening to his echo, I remained silent, trying to be respectful of where I was. Sam and I made our way to the middle of the Primes, and we found the Matrix. "The Matrix," I breathed. Sam went to pick it up and he got it just a few inches from the hand of one of the Primes and it turned to dust. "No! No," I said trying to get my head around this.

"No, it can't be," Sam said running his hands hand through the dust, the other being wrapped in some what was once white cloth.

"Thousands of years, turned to dust," Simmons said.

"This is not how it's supposed to end," Sam said disbelief in his voice.

"Hear that? C-17, the US air force," Simmons said running outside.

"What's a C-17?" Leo asked. Right now I couldn't care less what a C-17 was. We had just called the air force here, and now we had brought them all this way for nothing, unless we could still find a way to use the Matrix.

"You can't bring him back Sam. There's nothing left," Mikaela said. Thankfully Sam spoke up before I could.

"Look! Look around you! We did not go through everything we went through for it end like this. We did not come all this way for it to end like this. There is a reason that we are here! The voices and symbols in my head led us here for a purpose. Everyone's after Allison and I because of what we know and what I know is that this is going to work." Sam retrieved one of his socks from his feet and proceeded to put the dust of the Matrix into it.

"How do you know that it's going to work?" Mikaela asked holding a flash light.

"Because I believe," Sam replied. Sam finished putting the dust into his sock and tied it off, pocketing it.

"Sam! Allison!" Simmons called. We scrambled to our feet to get out the door. We had a long ways to go.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

We walked past Simmons heading for Bee. "You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?" Simmons asked.

"Absolutely. Let's go," Sam said. Once again we were all piled into Bee. Bee drove as fast as he could towards the soldiers. Suddenly a flare went up in front of us.

"There! There they are!" Simmons said pointing. A few moments later a jet flew overhead.

"It's Starscream," I said. The next second missiles were flying at us.

"Whoa!" Simmons yelled as Bee swerved to avoid them. "The dust! Hide in the dust!" Simmons said.

"Oh god, please oh god please," Leo said completely freaking out.

"Stop freaking out. Stop freaking out!" Mikaela said trying to steady herself leaning back into Bee's seat.

"Shut this guy up huh?" Simmons said. Suddenly Simmons spun around saying, "All right that's it." He then tased Leo. "I couldn't take that guy anymore." Bee drove for the dust followed closely by the twins. We drove for a few minutes but it felt like a lot longer. We came up in a construction yard. We all climbed out as the dust started to clear.

"We got to split up, Bumble Bee you're the decoy. You lead the Decepticons away, I'm going to get to Optimus," Sam said.

"I'll help draw fire with Huey and Dewy there," Simmons said pointing at the twins. "I hope that dust works kids."

"Thank you," I said to Simmons. Sam grabbed Mikaela's hand and turned to run. "Be careful Simmons, you to Bee," I said. I then turned to follow Sam and Mikaela. I was now grateful that I had been training with Ironhide, Chromia, Lennox, Epps, and some of the other soldiers for months. I could run for a long time, relatively fast.


	23. Chapter 22

**Okay this is the chapter where I am trying something that I am not sure what you are going to think. It isn't very far in. Let me know if you like it. And this is the longest chapter I have done so far. There's also more Megatron thinking about his interest in Allison after the battle.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Sam and I were running through the desert with Mikaela hot on our heels. We had the Matrix, there was a problem though. It had turned to dust. I just hoped that the Primes would see fit to give it to us. If we couldn't help Optimus, I didn't know what we would do. I hadn't been so attached to someone since I was a little girl. As a little girl I learned really quickly not to get attached to any living thing. It only brought pain. As I ran I started to pull ahead of Sam and Mikaela. I needed to get to where Optimus was. "Allison slow down, we can't keep up," Sam called. I stopped and turned to look at the couple several feet behind me. I reluctantly waited for them to catch up. As soon as they caught up I was running again.

As my feet flew over the burning sand, I felt a part of myself trying to come out. A part that I had locked away for years. This side of me could be dangerous. If I let the wall down I could quickly get to Optimus, but how would the wolf view the humans around me? Would I hurt them? What about the Auto bots? Would they recognize me? Would I get shot just because I looked like a wolf? I decided not to risk it. I pushed the wolf back down, promising her a run later. We came up on a hill and saw two more flares fired into the sky. "We have a couple miles," Sam said. Below us was a village that we would have to pass through to get to our destination. Once in the small village we saw Decepticons heading towards the soldiers in front of us and coming up from behind us.

"Great," I murmured. We needed to hide for a while. Right now we could not get through this village without being seen. We took cover in a small house, hoping that we could wait for a path to clear. "As soon as it's clear we run for Optimus," Sam said.

"What if it doesn't work?" Mikaela asked.

"It's going to work," Sam said.

"I did not come this far to give up now," I said as Mikaela made to argue. "I am supposed to do something about this. I won't give up!" If we couldn't bring Optimus back, I wasn't sure I would ever completely heal from losing him. I hadn't been this attached to another living being since I was a little girl. I had learned that attachment brought pain. I would get attached to the family pet and my father would kill it. Simply because I showed more affection to the pet than him.

So by the time I was six I stopped attaching myself to anything. It just caused too much pain. And here I was in that situation again. I had allowed myself to become attached, the pain was just too much to bear. I couldn't lose anyone else that I cared about. I could barely handle this. I became aware of a sound that sounded like a sword being pulled from its saber. I looked to see Sam pulling a sword from the dirt wall. "What are you doing?" I whispered harshly. "Put it back!" I whispered again.

"I want to look out," Sam replied.

"They have cons small enough to get through that hole. Put it back before we are found." Before anyone could protest further Sam pulled a little insect con from the hole. He looked at it confused before quickly dispatching him by pulling his head off. Suddenly the roof of the small building was ripped off. Starscream was once again in our faces, and he was slobbering. We made a run for the roof of the building we were in. We managed to jump across to the other building just as the one behind us blew.

We rolled off the roof and into the alleyway below. I pulled Sam and Mikaela to their feet. "Run!" I said pushing them ahead of me.

"Get back here girl. Megatron has a special interest in you!" Starscream drawled as we ran.

"Not the time, if he wants to talk to me he's going to have to wait. And if he hurts any of my friends I will kill him," I said. Since Starscream didn't continue, I ran to catch up with Sam and Mikaela. I very quickly caught up. I could hardly believe that I had stopped to talk to a con. I must be fucking nuts.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"Nothing to worry about, just run," I said. Finally we reached the pillars and I could see the triplets and Ironhide coming towards us. As we ran I heard a familiar voice, one that was supposed to be in Paris. "Sam!" I called changing the path I was running on. I knew it was a trap, but I was not going in unarmed. As we approached I heard Sam's mother more clearly.

"Sam! Sam!" Mrs. Witwicky yelled, her husband joining her in yelling for his son. As we ran for them a big con jumped in front of us. I could tell by looking at him he was a piece of construction equipment, at least his alt mode was. This one's name was Driller.

"Dad! Wait, wait! They don't want you they want me!" Sam said as his parents insisted that we run. I stepped behind Sam to hide what I was doing. Once I was mostly hidden from view I pressed the gem on my bracelet. I was now ready to attack, if the need should arise. "Dad just stop!" Sam then turned his attention to the con, "Don't hurt them." He pulled the sock out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"This is what you want. You don't want them," Sam said.

"Go! Go!" Mrs. Witwicky yelled at us.

"Stop! Just stop!" Sam said.

"Listen to your father!" Mrs. Witwicky yelled. I then heard a whistle and Sam and I turned to see Bee, hiding between two buildings. He was waiting for a signal.

"Just get out of here!" Mr. Witwicky yelled.

"Just don't hurt them. I know what you want. And you know what you need me, because I know about the Matrix," Sam said trying to pacify the con.

"Don't do it Sam!" his mother yelled.

"Dad, please stop," Sam said.

"They're going to kill us all anyway!" Mr. Witwicky said. He was not helping the situation. This was getting out of hand.

"Here's what you want, right here," Sam said keeping the con's attention on him. "Bumble Bee!" Sam called. With that Bee lept over the wall tackling the con. I choose this moment to come out from behind Sam revealing my gun. This way I could cover Bee while he dealt with the con that was bigger than he was. "Kill him Bee! Kill him," Sam said trying to get out of the way of the battle.

I saw a cat like bot that was the size of a tiger. He had guns coming out of his hips and up over his back. I fired on him to keep him away from Bee. He jumped over me to attack Bee and I shot him in the chest as he lept and Bee caught him, pulling his spine out of him, causing his body to crumple. Now that both cons were dead I put my weapon away. We were then running with Sam's parents, but they wouldn't be able to come with us. We had to far yet to run, and it was going to be far more dangerous where we were going.

"I don't know what's going on but we got to move! There's got to be a way out of here. Judy, get back, get back, get back. Against the wall, against the wall!"

We made it a few blocks before Sam was calling for Bee. "Bee, Bumble Bee!" Bee looked at us over a building. "Get them somewhere safe, all right?" Sam asked. He then turned to his parents, "You got to get in the car and get to safety."

"No this isn't up for discussion! You're my son!" his father said.

"I know Dad," Sam replied.

"We all go together."

"Listen."

"No we're all going together, we're all going together," Mr. Witwicky said completely panicked.

"Dad stop, okay? Get in the car, he's going to get you to safety. You know, you run. You don't stop, you don't hide you run! You hear what I'm saying, okay? I'll find you when you're safe," Sam said.

"No," his dad argued.

"You've got to let me go Dad. You have to let me go. You have to."

"Ron," Mrs. Witwicky said coming into the conversation. "Ron, let him go."

Mr. Witwicky grabbed onto Sam's chest, "You come back. Come on."

Mrs. Witwicky was then again calling out, "Ron. Mikaela, Mikaela."

"Go with my parents," Sam said to Mikaela.

Mikaela pushed him off of her, "I'm not going without you."

We once again running, heading for the pillars where we had glanced Ironhide and the triplets. We had about half a mile yet to go. Sam moved some chickens out of what used to be a window and wall so he could see. "We got a half mile I don't think the soldiers know we're here," Sam said.

I could hear Ironhide, "Sam! Spotted Sam!"

Ironhide!" Sam called when Ironhide yelled at us. I was so glad to see him.

Arcee rolled up to us, "Follow us, we'll take you to Optimus," Arcee said before she was blown up.

"No," I breathed taking a step back when another one of the triplets was killed. I could not lose anyone else.

"Sam! Allison! Get to the pillars!" Ironhide yelled. I ran out ahead of Sam and Mikaela. I would find a way to help the triplets. I had too. I had the Allspark; I could and would find a way to bring them back. Sam and Mikaela caught up to me as we ran. I saw Lennox move so that he was closer to us.

"Come on Mikaela! Come on, get in here!" Lennox called to us. I saw the planes go over head, ready to drop several bombs.

"Run!" I yelled to my friends behind me, picking up my pace. As the bombs went off Sam and Mikaela fell. I continued running, my instincts told me to keep going. I reached the wall that Lennox was using for cover and I dived for it. I could sense Sam and Mikaela just behind me. As soon I was behind the wall I scrambled to get between Lennox and Epps. As I positioned myself Lennox pulled Sam and Mikaela in.

"You better have a good reason for us to be here," Lennox said. I was trying to catch my breath so I could answer him.

"Where's Optimus?" Sam asked.

Lennox pointed across from us to shape underneath a tarp, "He's over there across the court yard."

"I got to get to him right now," Sam said.

"Not with that air strike coming," Lennox replied.

"We have to get to him right now," I said sternly. I could hear how raspy I sounded. I really need a drink of water and something to eat. I hadn't had anything since Tuesday morning in Astronomy class. That was almost more than three days ago now.

"Go, back, back, back," Lennox said pushing up against the wall. We squished ourselves against the wall, some mumbles being exchanged. At the moment I was preparing myself to run or to fight.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice, "Incoming! Stick the landing!" I heard a crash as Jetfire appeared on scene. "Behold the glory of Jetfire." I let out a small smile, some more help had arrived. I heard him hit another bot, "Now let me show you how we brought the pain in my day." A head of a con dropped down in front of us and then I heard a small con, well relatively small. Scorponok tore his way into Jetfire's spark chamber. He managed to pull the con out before falling down to the ground. As Scorponok went after him again he crushed his head using the wheel on his hand. "I'm too old for this crap," Jetfire said.

Over Epps' radio I heard, "B-1's time on target, 30 seconds. 2000 pound JDAMS inbound."

"We're gonna make a break through the B's on my command okay? You guys stick with me, you stay on my ass," Lennox said. Once again I heard Epps' radio go off.

"1-1tally orange smoke."

"I hope these F-16's got good aim," Epps said. I was suddenly nervous.

"Yeah, why's that?" Lennox asked.

"Because I told them to hit the orange smoke," Epps said. Orange smoke was curling up around me. Lennox looked at it.

"You mean that orange smoke?"

"It wasn't my best toss okay?" Epps replied. I got ready to run as they looked at each other. "Run!" Epps yelled as we started to clear the orange smoke. I had no trouble keeping up with Lennox and Epps. Lennox was holding onto Mikaela's wrist so that she didn't get left behind. As soon as the bombs were dropped Sam and I veered off the path, heading for Optimus. I heard Lennox, Mikaela and Epps hit the ground as they made it to safety.

"SAM!" Mikaela called after us. I didn't stop, I couldn't, I was so close to changing how that day ended. I then heard something running behind us, something big.

"Boy, die," Megatron said. I suddenly felt the heat of a blast behind me and a searing pain before I went flying. The last thing I was aware of was hitting the ground hard. I'm not sure how much time passed but when I woke up I was in a desert with Sam. I pulled myself to my feet and looked around. Lennox, Epps, Mikaela and the Auto bots weren't here. I then saw the mountains, where the Primes would be waiting.

I walked over to Sam and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, the Primes want to see us," I said walking away from him. It didn't take long to get to where they were waiting.

"We have been watching you for a long, long time. You have fought for Optimus our last descendant, with courage and sacrifice. The virtues of a leader, a leader worthy of our secret. The Matrix of Leadership isn't found, it is earned. Return now to Optimus; merge the Matrix with his spark. It is and always has been your destiny. And Allison, use the Allspark to bring back Arcee and her sister, trust in yourself and what needs to be done will be clear to you." Suddenly they were gone and I was gasping for breath. Ratchet was standing over me holding my legs over my head.

I tried to get up, not evening seeing my injuries. I had to get to Optimus. "Stay still youngling. You have been gravely hurt," Ratchet said. I looked at my legs, taking in what had happened. My right leg from just a few inches below the hip was gone, and the left was missing from just below the knee. I shook my head and again tried to get to Optimus. "Stay still, before you hurt yourself anymore."

I then heard Sam yell as he drove the Matrix into Optimus's spark chamber. After a moment Optimus coughed and moved to sit up. Despite Ratchet protesting I dragged myself over to Optimus. I had to see for myself that I wasn't dreaming. As soon as Optimus was on his side he turned to look at Sam and I. "Children, you returned for me," Optimus said.

"We will always come for you Optimus," I said fighting the darkness that was pressing down on me.

"Allison?" Optimus said.

"I'll be fine Optimus. At the moment there are bigger things to worry about," I said still dragging myself to him.

"Hold still before I sedate you!" Ratchet said coming after me.

Jetfire crawled making his way over to us, "A living Prime. Oh I don't believe it!"

At that moment the Fallen came out of nowhere and he stepped on Optimus holding him down.

He took the Matrix, growling, "My Matrix." He then was gone in a flash. Optimus was then struggling to get up.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Sam said nearly yelling.

"Get up Prime," I heard Ironhide call.

"Oh no," Jetfire murmured holding his spark that was sparking.

"He's turning on the machine! You got to stop him! Get up! Optimus!" Sam yelled.

"Enough Sam," I said. "Optimus what do you need," I said reaching out for him.

"You are not strong enough to use the Allspark at this moment," Optimus said.

"Try me," I said very strictly. I would find the strength; I had too, to save all of us.

Epps got on his radio and called to his other men, "Enemy on top of pyramid. Engage, engage!" Soon there was gun fire.

Jetfire spoke up, "All my Decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing till now. Optimus take my parts and you will have a power that you've never known. Fulfill your destiny." With that he ripped out his spark, falling to the ground dead.

Ratchet then told Jolt, his apprentice to, "Electrify." Two stands of cord came out of Jolt's hands, one connecting to Optimus, the other to Jetfire's body. As a current passed through Jolt, connecting the bots, Jetfire's parts flew through the air, connecting to Optimus. Soon all the parts were connected to Optimus.

Optimus stood up ready to go to war. "Let's roll," he said taking off in flight. With that I lost my battle with the darkness and that was all I knew.

**Time skip**

**Megatron's POV**

I was now back in hiding thanks to the little insect. I headed for a part of Africa to hide where I would not be found. That little female insect was starting to interest me more. I still hadn't figured out how she threw me back when she screamed and I was very interested to know how she did that. She had risked her own life for the Auto bot scum. She even talked to Starscream today, with no fear. I had to get my hands on her so that I could study her. Now that the Fallen was dead he could not stop me from taking her to figure out what made her tick. I was now hurt because of her. I shot at her and Prime and taken a part of my face. She would have to pay for that. There was one other thing as well. She knew things that she couldn't possibly know and in the first battle I went up against her, she fought me. She had shown no fear and even today she threatened to kill me if I hurt any of her friends. Why was she not afraid of me and my kind?


	24. Chapter 23

**Okay guys another long chapter. Sorry for the wait, I've been editing other people's stories. I got an idea yesterday while watching twilight. A cross over between Twilight and Transformers. What do you guys think? Should I do it? Once I get a better plan for going in my head I'll probably do it whether or not you want me to. LOL Let me know what you think of this idea, and my idea for doing a Transformers story without Sam and Mikaela. Leave it in a comment. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

When I woke up I was on a bed that was relatively high up, though not as high as the bed I had been on in the last battle I was in. I looked around the room, hoping to see someone. I saw Ratchet's holoform and knew that I must have been hurt. "What the hell happened?" I asked trying to sit up.

"Don't move youngling. You have been seriously injured. I'm still trying to heal your wounds," Ratchet said coming over to me.

"That bad huh?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" he asked me. I shook my head. I then remembered.

"Where are the triplets? I need to get to them! I need to help them!"

"They were killed Allison," Ratchet said.

"The Primes said I could use the Allspark to help them! Where are they?" Ratchet was trying to keep me in the bed that I was in as I struggled to get up. I tried to use my feet to push his hands away as his hands came up to my waist. "I need to he-" I started but then noticed my legs. They were gone for the most part. The right one, was almost completely gone, the left from below the knee. "Ratchet, what the hell happened?" I asked. I was trying to remember, but with the pain killers that Ratchet had given me I couldn't remember.

"You were hit by Megatron's blast from his cannon. The path of the blast hit your legs; I could not save them Allison. I'm sorry," Ratchet said. I remained silent; I didn't know how to react. How does one react to losing a limb never mind two? As what I was being told sunk in I could feel my breathing accelerate, tears trying to force their way out. As the sobs started to break through my chest Ratchet spoke up, "I'm working on making you some new limbs. I'll have them done soon." With that I broke into full out sobs. I'm not sure how long I sat there sobbing but eventually I ran out of tears, but continued to sob.

I heard a door slide open and heavy foot falls. I couldn't make myself look up; right now I just wanted to grieve the loss of my legs. "I am sorry Allison. I never intended for you to sacrifice so much for us," Optimus said. I felt his hand on my back, his real hand. I shook my head and took hold of his thumb.

"What I did saved my friend's life, therefore no sacrifice was made Optimus," I said taking deep breaths to calm myself. After I had myself pretty much calmed down I looked up at him. I could see some shock on his face, I'm guessing from what I had said.

"Is that how you really see it?" he asked.

"Of course Optimus. I don't have many friends, so there isn't much of anything that I wouldn't do to help them." Suddenly Ironhide and Ratchet came through the doors, carrying the two triplets that had been killed. They set them down on what the Auto bots referred to as berths. I tried to get up so that I could go them.

"What are you doing?" Optimus asked as I slid off the bed I was on so that my hands were on the ground and my left leg was still on the bed. I arched my body so the remnants of my legs hung over my head. I then proceeded to walk on my hands to the berths.

"I'm going to help them," I replied. I reached the berths and started to pull myself up the pole to try to climb on. I made it half way up the pole before I felt a large metal hand grab the back of my shirt. I was placed on the berth and I looked to see who had picked me up. "Thanks Ironhide," I said. I somehow managed to climb onto Arcee's chest. I placed both of my hands flat against her chest and reached inside myself, letting my instincts take over. I was trying to do what the Primes had told me. Trust in myself, use the Allspark. So as I reached into myself I focused on finding the healing part of the Allspark.

As I found it I felt a tingling sensation through my arms. I ignored it and focused on finding the part of the Allspark that I needed. Suddenly I felt Arcee's chest plates move underneath me. I didn't let it break my focus. When I could no longer hold onto the power I let it snap back into me. I waited, hoping that I had succeeded. Doing my best to breathe deeply so I could catch my breath I looked at Arcee. Slowly her optics lit back up. "Ratchet, how is she?" I asked sliding off of Arcee so that I could go to the other triplet, Chromia.

During the battle I hadn't realized that it was her that had been killed. Now I had to bring her back, for Ironhide. "You aren't strong enough for this right now. Wait, let Ratchet make you a new set of limbs," Optimus said.

I turned and glared at him. "I will do this; I have a responsibility to do this. Sam may not realize it, but as the Allspark, there are certain tasks that we must complete. Even if that means putting someone before ourselves." I then pulled myself up onto Chromia's chest, which was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Once I had myself situated I called on the power of the Allspark once more. This time it was harder to find the power and hang on to.

I focused as hard as I could on hanging onto the healing power like my life depended on it. Once I had a death grip on it I pushed out of myself. This time it worked much faster, almost immediately I felt her chest plates moving back into place. I heard the clicking of the metal as things snapped back together. As parts of her shifted under me I focused 100% on my task. I had to do this, for Ironhide. I wasn't sure how spark bonds worked, but I was sure it was a devastating loss to lose your mate.

After several minutes the power slipped out of my grip and I felt it snap back into place somewhere deep within myself. I once again was trying to catch my breath as the chest I was sitting on suddenly moved. I slid off of her as she started to sit up. I laid down between the two Auto bots and fell asleep. I'm not sure how long I was out but when I woke up I was back in my bed, hooked up to an IV. I was now suddenly aware of how thirsty and hungry I was. My stomach rumbled loudly. I looked around the room. There was a glass of water and a pitcher by my bed. I grabbed the glass and greedily began to drink.

"How are you feeling youngling?" Ratchet asked.

I finished my drink and poured myself another. "I've been a lot better, but considering everything, good." I finished my sentence then I was back to jugging water. It had been so long since I had a drink of anything.

"Lennox and Epps went to find you some clean clothes to change into and something to eat. They should be back soon. What do you think of your new legs?"

At Ratchet's question I nearly spilled my water on me and almost choked. I spluttered for a few moments, after I regained my composure I asked, "What?" To answer Ratchet simply removed the blanket from my lap. I stared down at my legs. My left was two shades of silver, a bright yellow, and a bright gold. The metal had come from Sides, Jazz, Bee, and surprisingly Sunny. He and I got along fine, so long as I didn't grease up his paint job, but I never expected him to do this.

The right was more of a rainbow than the left. I could see metal from Ratchet, Optimus, Mudflap, Skids, and Ironhide. I stared in awe, my mouth hanging open. I tried moving them and they responded. "They are wired to your nervous system and attached to the bone. You won't have to worry about them coming off, and don't worry about getting them wet. They are 100% safe," Ratchet said.

I continued to stare, mouth gaping, looking like a cod fish I was sure. After several minutes I found my voice, "Thank you, they're beautiful," I replied. Lennox and Epps appeared a few minutes later, Lennox carrying what looked to be a bowl of fruit, Epps had something resembling clothes in his hands.

"Here kiddo, eat up," Lennox said handing me the bowl. It had pieces of cheese, grapes, banana slices, orange and apple slices, and cherries. I greedily grabbed the bowl muttering thanks before I dove in.

"Slow down femme, you're going to make yourself sick," Ratchet reprimanded. I did my best to slow down but it was hard, I hadn't eaten since Tuesday, at least three days ago now. Lennox and Epps chuckled slightly.

"When is the last time you ate?" Epps asked.

"About 9am Tuesday," I replied before shoving more food into my mouth.

"What?!" Ratchet yelled. "You haven't eaten since Tuesday? Why the slag not femme?"

"Tuesday is the day that all hell broke loose Ratchet. Sam and I had to run from the pretender and Optimus was killed trying to save us. After that Sam and I were on the run, we weren't worried about eating at the moment," I answered. My small bowl of food almost gone now. He growled at me annoyed, but nodded accepting my answer.

"Allison, here are some clean clothes for you. It's just some sweats, but it will probably feel a lot better than what you're wearing," Epps said stepping forward and placing the clothes on my bed.

"Thank you," I replied getting a drink. I quickly finished my meal then went to change my clothes. It took me a moment to find my feet, but as soon as I was steady I found the bathroom. I cleaned up to the best of my ability and then went to find Optimus. On my way to find him I ran into Ironhide.

He knelt down and offered me his hand. I stepped on, grabbing ahold on one of his digits. He stood with me and held me to his chest, placing his other hand on my back. I was at first shocked by the hug from the grumpy older mech, but returned it the best that I could. "Thank you Allison, you saved my spark mate. I am in your debt."

"You're welcome Ironhide and you owe me nothing. Friends do things for each other, and thank you for donating some of your armor to build me a set of new legs."

"No problem femme, it was the least I could do. You risked your life for Optimus and saved Chromia." With that he set me down and left to go be with Chromia. I left to find Optimus, and if I saw any of the other mechs that had given me some of their armor I was sure to thank them. I got the same response from all of them that I had from Ironhide, even Sunny. When I finally found Optimus he was standing next to Sam. I ran to get over to them quickly. I was surprised at how strong my legs were; I could run much faster now.

As I came sliding to a stop by Optimus' feet Optimus spoke to Sam, "Thank you Sam, for saving my life."

Sam looked up at him, "You're welcome. Thank you for believing in me." No one had realized I was there yet so I decided to pounce on Sam.

As my chest collided with his back I yelled, "Got'cha ya!"

"Oh my god Allison!" Sam screamed as I laughed. I pulled myself up off the floor and then pulled Sam to his feet.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. I've been in the med bay, I don't know how long," I said smiling. I then turned to Optimus, "Thank you, for donating some of your armor."

"You're welcome Allison, it's the least I could do since you saved my life and lost your legs in the process." I gave a small smile, I knew he felt bad about what had happened to me but I blamed Megatron, not the Auto bots.


	25. Chapter 24

**Okay guys another long chapter. Hope you enjoy. And I should have done this sooner but I need to give credit to Faythren. I got the idea for the bracelet that Allison wears from one of her stories, Move along and I also got the idea for the necklace to cloak the Allspark's energy from her. I also got the idea of a character being able to use the Allspark from her. I did my best to make it my own. So I apologize for not doing that sooner. My brain does not always work the way it should, so I am giving credit now and if I use more of someone else's ideas I will give credit, promise.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

On the way back all the Auto bots asked to meet with me. I wasn't too sure what was going on. "What is it guys? Usually only one or two of you ask to see me, not all."

Optimus was the first to speak. "You said that you would become some kind of ambassador for us." I nodded. "Is that what you still want?"

"Of course, I can't imagine my life without any of you," I replied. I heard the mummers go through the group. "Is that so strange?" I asked looking at each of them in turn. Some of them nodded and some shook their heads.

"We need you to help us with the world council," Optimus said.

I started, completely shocked. I hadn't even been in class for more than two days and I was 17! I soon regained my composure, "What is it that you need me to do?" I wasn't sure if I would be taken seriously, but I wasn't going to be a door mat for these people. Plus I would love a chance to stick it to Galloway.

"The whole world knows about us now," Ironhide said.

"There's no covering up that message from the Fallen. The secret is out of the bag," Optimus said. I nodded in agreement.

"I believe you are right Optimus, there is no covering this up. I think it would best to come out with everything, so people know that the Decepticons are the ones that cause the destruction and the Auto bots are the ones that stop them and protect people. That might be the only chance to smooth things over," I said.

"We trust you to make the right call," Optimus said.

"Thank you Optimus but I will not make a decision without clearing it with you and the other Auto bots first. As your ambassador I work for you, to defend you. Do you believe this is the right call?" I asked.

The large blue and red mech fell silent, thinking. "I do Allison, and thank you for doing everything that you can to do right by us."

"You're welcome Optimus," I said. I suddenly felt the exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks. I let out a yawn. I would have gone back to the med bay to sleep in the bed that I was in, but I didn't think that I would be able to get there before I was overwhelmed.

I felt a tingling sensation over my whole body and knew Ratchet was scanning me. Since he was the only doctor I trusted I let him do it. "She needs to recharge, she is completely exhausted." Suddenly a hand was placed in front of me, I climbed on and I was placed on a shoulder. When I saw the pipe coming out of a blue and red shoulder I knew I was on Optimus. I wrapped myself around the pipe so I would not fall and almost immediately fell asleep. And for the second time in three days I had a dreamless sleep.

**Time skip**

We were pulling into port in D.C. I needed to get some decent clothes to go in front of the world council and a shower would be freaking awesome. I got into Ironhide followed by Lennox. Sam, his parents, and Mikaela went with Bee. They got to go home. I had to take care of a few things first. Lennox went with me to buy a suite. I told him that I would pay him back. I would send the check to his house. "You don't have to do that Allison," he protested.

"Yes I do, if my debit card wasn't back in my dorm room I could buy one for the both of us. Suites are not cheap, please let me do this. I'm going to send the check to you anyways. There's no point in arguing with me Lennox." He sighed and nodded. "Thank you," I said. We stopped at a public pool so that we could use the showers there.

A few hours later I was clean, in a very nice suite and standing in the Pentagon. I was very nervous standing here. I wasn't sure why I was afraid. I hadn't been afraid of Megatron or Starscream. Starscream was a coward but from what the Auto bots told me he was also dangerous. I started to pace as I waited for someone to come and get me. Galloway was pacing as well. Lennox and Epps sat in the chairs in the waiting room. I had no clue how they could sit there so comfortably and relaxed.

"Allison relax. You'll do just fine. We'll be right there with you," Lennox said. It may have taken two years but he had earned my complete trust.

"It's not you that I'm worried about," I answered glancing at Galloway before taking a seat. I didn't want to work myself into a sweat after I had just managed to get clean. Several more minutes passed before a man who appeared to be in his 20's and in a very expensive suite came to us.

"Follow me," he said turning away. Galloway was the first to move and I quickly followed him. I could feel Lennox and Epps right behind me. We were led to an elevator where the man taking us where we needed to go punched in a code and swiped his ID card. Once we were all inside he hit the button for the fifth floor and punched in another code. The ride is one of silence. The ride lasted about 90 seconds but it felt like a life time.

Finally we got off the elevator and the man went back down saying they would be with us shortly. I walked around them room, now really nervous. I fingered my necklace as a way to try to feel comfort from the Auto bots. I wished I could have one of them here with me. At this moment they were talking to Lennox's boss, General Morshower. Optimus had been talking to him before I left with Ironhide to go to college. That seemed so long ago now.

Suddenly the room dimmed and what I thought were windows flickered on, revealing themselves to be monitors. All the people in them where in shadow, I was guessing to protect themselves. "They sent you?" A male with a heavy Romanian accent asked. "You are so young, there's no way that you have the knowledge that you need to do this." His accent reminded me very much of the blonde haired Romanian vampire from Twilight.

"Hello, my name is Allison Edwards, ambassador for the Auto bots," I said fingering my pendent to draw their eyes to my V-neck shirt that was showing some of my cleavage. Men!

"There's no way they chose you. You are far too young," An American male said, though clearly from New York.

"Are we going to discuss my age all day or are going to talk about why we are here?" I asked letting my New York accent stand out. I was able to muddle it, so it wasn't so strong, but now I wanted it to stand out. For some reason when I used it no one questioned me.

"She is correct, let's get this over with. I'd like to get home in time to see my kids off to bed," a woman with a French accent said.

"Yes, let's get this over with," a Russian male said. Were most of these council members men? Did every country think that women could not lead?

"I can second that," a British female said, and an agreement from an Englishman followed next. I also picked up on an Irish, Scottish, Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, German, Hispanic, Australian, Indian, African—I think Nigerian and Canadian accents.

"What was the deal with all the government agencies coming after you and the boy you were with?" the man from Africa asked.

"The only reason I was wanted is because the Fallen hacked your satellites and put out an APB on me. He wanted my friend and I detained so that we could not interfere with his plans to destroy the earth and all of its inhabitants." I made sure to stand up straight, speak clearly and use my body language to convey what I wanted.

"Do you know how our satellites were hacked?" A male asked with a Scottish accent.

"I'm guessing that would be Soundwave's doing. A few weeks ago he was connected to a military satellite that is over the secret base for the Auto bots. Whether he is still there or not, I cannot say. What I can tell you is that no conversation is private so long as Soundwave is out there."

"Is there a way to deal with him?" a German accent asked.

"Let the Auto bots stay. They are our first line of defense against the Decepticons. The Decepticons are far from finished with this planet, and without the Auto bots we will be screwed. We need them to finish this."

"What will the costs be?" a man from India asked.

"A lot less if the Auto bots stay. If you force them to leave we will all die, that I can guarantee without a doubt," I said using every ounce of authority in my voice.

"What do you think of all of this Galloway?" a woman with an Irish accent asked.

"I think a big mess was made that cannot be covered up. And I am not pleased that I was thrown out of a plane." I looked at him shocked for a minute; I would have to ask Lennox about that later.

"This mess cannot be covered up, I agree with that. That means it's time to tell the world about this, but let them know the Auto bots are the good guys that will fight with us and that the Decepticons are the bad guys. The ones that have destroyed cities all over the world, taken lives, and will do much worse if they are not stopped." I hated having to agree with Galloway, but he was right, this could not be swept under the rug, not if the leaders still wanted their people to trust them.

"And the Auto bots are okay with this decision?" the woman with the British accent asked.

"I have their full support," I replied. I heard mummers being exchanged as they talked this through with each other. I looked back at Lennox and he gave me the thumbs up. I nodded slightly before turning back to the screens.

"We agree with you," the man with the heavy Romanian accent said. "This cannot simply be swept under the rug like last time."

"Yes, it would seem the cat is out of the bag," a man with a Japanese accent said.

"All in agreeance that we should tell the world about the Auto bots say aye," a woman with a Chinese accent said. "Aye."

"Aye," the Englishman said.

"Aye," the Scottish and Irish representatives said.

"Aye," the representatives from India, China, and Japan all said.

"Aye," everyone else said.

"It is decided. The Auto bots shall stay and the world will find out tomorrow morning. You may leave now miss Edwards." I nodded and left. "Mr. Galloway," the man with the heavy Romanian accent said.

"Yes sir," Mr. Galloway said looking at the screen.

"Stay moment longer."

I was finally going home. I could go finish my education so that I could spend the rest of my life the Auto bots. I now had a purpose.


	26. Chapter 25

**This is my Thanksgiving day gift to you guys, IK it's a day late, but I was spending time with my Aunt, Uncle and cousins yesterday. This is a long chapter. Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Four months had passed since Egypt. I was now back at school getting ready for a second semester. I was now taking several classes. Politics, body language classes and law classes. I was going to be the Auto bots' ambassador. In my classes I mostly doodled in my notebooks. I had already read the books from cover to cover in a matter of seconds and for some reason fully understood everything. This made it easy to breeze through my homework. I was easily passing all of my classes with flying colors.

Every free chance I got I went to visit the Auto bots. Their base was being moved to D.C. They had become my family. I thought back to when we had returned to the States. I had fallen asleep on Optimus' shoulder but I could hear the conversation that he was having with my sister. "I have to thank you Optimus, for all that you and the other Auto bots have done for her. I haven't seen her this happy in years," my sister Abbey said.

"You are welcome; Allison has done so much for us. I just wish that she did not have to lose her legs to help us."

"She won't care about that Optimus, as long as she helped her friends and made a difference. I haven't seen her become this attached to another living being since she was a kid. She trusts you guys; you have done more for her than I ever could. You have taught her to trust again." I could feel the eyes and optics of several people on me. "She cares quite deeply for all of you."

"I had no idea that she had grown so attached," I heard a gruff voice answer. Most likely Ratchet or Ironhide.

"Why hasn't she become attached to anyone for so long?" Optimus asked.

"I think it's best to let her answer that. I don't want to force her to talk before she's ready," Abbey answered.

I came out of my thoughts as people around me started to move. Time to go to another class. My Astronomy class was so flipping boring. I wanted to go back to my dorm room. I had to hide Wheelie there, he was a political refugee. Sam didn't want to do it, though Leo would have happily. I didn't trust Leo to take good care of Wheelie so I had taken him on and Ratchet would send me some Energon once a week so I could ensure that Wheelie had what he needed. Wheelie was weird but a lot of fun.

I was also still teaching Bee sign language. I headed to my next class, my last class of the day. Then I could go do my homework, after that I was free for the rest of the day. I was looking forward to my run tonight. Every few days Bee took me to a deserted trail. I would run in the woods along it, as a wolf. He went with me to make it look like a guy taking his dog for a run. Surprisingly my new legs shifted to match whatever form I took on, which was a relief. How I longed to go for a run, but not only did I have to go to class right now, but I had to wait for darkness to fall. I could not risk people seeing me change.

**Time skip**

Next semester had rolled around and on occasion I would be called in to talk to the world leaders. I had earned their respect and I was just a few days shy of 18. Now that the base was in D.C it wasn't something that I had to get on a plane for, Bee just took me. Slowly the days started to blur together as I went from class to class, assignment to assignment, semester to semester. All my grades were A+. As I started taking more and more classes I saw less and less of Sam. I saw even less of Mikaela. Unless I was needed on base I almost never saw the Auto bots. I had managed to get myself enrolled in another school, so not only was I taking 8 classes here in the University that I was living in, but another one in another state. I was taking another 8 classes there. I was determined to be the best for the Auto bots. I had to be able to defend them. The world leaders were far from done with this fight that they wanted to have with the Auto bots and the Decepticons were not done with Earth either.

Before I knew it, my fourth year had rolled around and I already had two BA.s. I was now working on a Masters. I was reading my books and typing up some reports when Optimus's voice came through my necklace. "Allison?"

I pulled my necklace out of my shirt, "Go for Allison," I said not looking up from my work.

"We need you on base for a meeting. Since Bee is on a mission I'll send someone else to come and get you. They'll be there in a few hours."

"Kay, just have them notify me when they arrive," I replied finishing my work. After an hour I had finished my homework and packed a bag in case I had to stay overnight, thankfully it was Friday. I packed my suite in case I had to meet with the world leaders, again. If I met them again today it would be the fifth time this month. After I packed I hopped in the shower, I could use a nice hot one.

"Let's get going Allison," I heard through my pendant. The voice that came through surprised me.

"Sunstreaker?" I asked. I thought the idea of a human riding in his interior or even touching him disgusted him.

"Yeah?" Sunstreaker said but it was more of a question. "You ready or not Squishy?"

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes," I replied. I quickly finished up my shower and dried and dressed. I headed back to my room to grab my bag as I pulled my hair into a bun.

"Let's go femme," Sunny said getting irritated.

"I'm coming Mr. Impatient. I just need to grab my bag, I was in the shower. You don't want a dirty Squishy in your interior do you?" I asked locking up my dorm room as I headed out. He only grunted in response. By now I was in the parking lot heading for the very bright gold sports car. I slid into the passenger seat as his holoform was sitting in the driver's. I reached for the seat belt as it slid into place. "Thank you," I said. Once more Sunny grunted.

I took to staring out the window as Sunny broke every speed limit there was. Suddenly the silence was broken, "Hey Squishy, how are the classes going?"

"Fine, Sunny. I should be done by the end of the year," I replied saying his nickname with a bit of attitude.

"Don't call me that!"

"You call me Squishy, I'll call you Sunny." I turned my attention back out the window.

"Fine," Sunny replied. I turned to look at his stereo in shock for a moment before looking back out the window. After a few more moments he spoke again, "So, you'll be coming to live at the base at the end of this year?"

I turned back to his stereo, "Yeah, by the middle of December I'll be done with classes and graduating. A break from nonstop homework would be nice." I let out a yawn.

"When's the last time you recharged?"

"The night before last. Like I said a break from homework would be nice." I yawned again but not wanting to go to sleep. The day that Megatron had killed Optimus still plagued my dreams from time to time.

"That is not good for you Squishy," Sunny said.

I looked back out the window and sighed, "yeah I know, but homework keeps me busy and nightmares make it hard to sleep." I heard Sunny give a sigh of his own. I knew that on occasion that he too suffered from nightmares of his own. I had heard him screaming in his recharge cycle, I had been the one to wake him. He had made me promise never to tell anyone, I agreed.

"So why am I needed on the base?" I asked. I might as well find out now so I wouldn't be surprised when I got there.

"Optimus wants to add you into the Treaty to protect you and wants to go over the details with you. You know things like if we use our technology to keep you alive will it be allowed for the government to experiment on you, and the fact that you shape shift," Sunny replied. So the government was curious about me. I was too. "And Ratchet wants to see if he can figure out that thing that happened when you screamed and threw the cons back."

"I would like an answer to that." The rest of the ride was passed in small talk, but I was slowly drifting off. I tried to fight it, I knew we were close to the base, there wasn't much point in sleeping now.

"Go ahead and recharge, you need it," Sunny said.

"But Sunny," I protested.

"Just do it femme. You'll be in no shape to talk to anyone if you don't get your rest." He reclined his seat back for me. I relented and went to sleep. When I woke up it was dark and I was still in Sunny's interior. Thankfully my sleep was dreamless. "We're here femme," Sunny said.

"Thanks Sunny," I said getting out, throwing my bag to the ground before I started stretching. When I was done stretching I shook my head trying to shake the rest of my grogginess away. "How long did I sleep?"

"About what you would refer to as three hours," Sunny replied. I was a little surprised, that meant that he had been parked here at the base for at least 90 minutes and he had let me stay in his cab and sleep. I had been expecting to get tossed out on my ass. Heavy foot falls drew my attention; I looked up to see Optimus walking into the hangar.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Allison. There are some things that we need to discuss, but first I would like you to go and see Ratchet. Maybe he can figure out why you shape shift and why your screams throw things back." I nodded and bent down to pick up my bag. I pulled it over my shoulder and took a step. I stumbled big time, but managed to stay on my feet.

"You okay Squishy?" Sunny asked.

"Fine, thanks Sunny. I'm just not awake yet." I took a few more steps, finding my feet. I tried to walk down the hall but was walking like I was drunk.

"Would you like a lift Squishy?"

"Sure, thanks Sunny," I said stopping where I was. Like his brother he had two wheels for feet. He rolled up beside me and put his hand on the ground and I climbed on and sat. I didn't need to fall from 25 feet. I could feel Optimus watching this whole exchange between Sunny and I with curiosity. Before I knew it I was being placed on a human sized bed in the med bay.

"She's exhausted Ratchet. You might want to let her go to sleep before you do some of those tests. She fell asleep in my cab."

"You let a human sleep in your interior?" Ratchet asked.

"She's an okay Squishy, she's clean," Sunny replied.

"Don't call her that!" Ratchet yelled getting a wrench ready.

"Ratchet!" I yelled getting his attention. He turned to look at me, "It's okay, he can call me that, I call him Sunny every time he does. We both agreed to it, so please put the wrench away." Ratchet looked to Optimus who nodded. Ratchet subspaced the wrench.

I sighed in relief, "Thanks Squishy. I need to go recharge now. See you later." With that he peeled out of the room before Ratchet could change his mind.

"You're welcome Sunny," I called after him.

"Why are you so tired youngling, are you not sleeping?" Ratchet asked.

"School work keeps me pretty busy; I'm taking 16 classes at 3 to 4 credit hours each. And sometimes I still have nightmares about the day Optimus was killed. That is not contusive to sleep."

"Why are you taking so many classes?" Optimus asked.

"It is my job to defend you against the humans, the more information I have about human behavior, the law, and politics the better I can do that. I already have my BA in law and human behavior, the correct term for that is Criminal Psychology. At the end of this month I will have a Masters in politics. I have earned all of this in less than four years because I work hard. And I want to get the college thing over with."

"I am glad that you take this seriously but you should not put your health at risk for us. We will wait for you, for as long as we have too," Optimus said.

"I will be fine; right now what I need is a dreamless sleep. If you can find a way to provide that then I will be good." With that I started to get myself settled. It was early evening but I was exhausted even with the nap I had in Sunny this morning or afternoon rather. I got into my bag and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I then proceeded to change in front of Ratchet and Optimus. As I changed I felt them looking at my scars. "Please don't," I said as I pulled my t-shirt on. I didn't like my scars, especially the ones that spelled something out.

"Did your father do that to you?" Ratchet asked.

"And worse," I answered. I had told them some of the story before, that I was his sex toy, that I had been pregnant, and that he had cut me, and beat me.

"I knew you were scared, but I didn't know it was so bad. I mean I saw it with my scans but I never suspected this. How can someone do this to a youngling?" Ratchet asked. I shrugged; it had been my life since I was a little girl, till the day I left. I quickly changed into my shorts and slipped under the blanket.

When I woke up there was light coming in from the windows. Ratchet was leaning over a data pad while First Aid was working on something at a small desk. He had arrived a few days ago with Smokescreen, Bluestreak, Blaster, Hot Rod, Flare-up, and Brains. Brains was just a scream to hang out with and since he was also a refugee he was coming back with me. I got up and headed for the bathroom. I completed my morning routine of going to the bathroom, brushing my hair and teeth and getting dressed. Once my jeans and t-shirt was on I came out and nearly walked into Ratchet's foot.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking care of business." I looked up at him, "sorry that I almost ran into you." I moved to go around.

"If you are heading for breakfast you are eating in here. I need to do some exams and scans."

"I thought you would do all the scans last night, seeing how I was asleep."

"I did most of them; I was working on something to try to give you a dreamless sleep. You need your rest; final exams are in a few weeks are they not?" Ratchet asked. I nodded and climbed onto his desk where there was a stack of pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream on top. There was a thing of syrup, a glass of milk, and a bowl of brown sugar cinnamon oat meal. It looked good.

"Thanks Ratchet," I said. I started with the oat meal, it was sweet. While I was eating Ratchet did more scans. His scanners always made me feel weird, but seeing how he was the only doctor I saw I put up with whatever he thought he needed to do to make sure that I was in good health. After about 15 different scans I moved onto the pancakes and milk.

"You're still hungry?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, I was so tired yesterday I fell asleep without eating dinner."

"Do you work yourself to the point of exhaustion to keep the nightmares at bay?"

I nodded, "It helps, the only thing I want to see is if the Primes have something to tell me." I knew they would be sending me more messages, more warnings. I just hoped that it wouldn't result in more nightmares. Ratchet let me finish eating before he gave me my shots, tested my reflexes, took my height and weight. All the routine stuff that doctors do. "So do you know why when I scream that I can throw things away from me?" I asked.

"Not yet, I'm not sure that is something that tests and scans can find, and I will not cut you open to find out." He offered me his hand and I climbed on. "Optimus wants to speak with you. I was carried to Optimus' room and when Optimus answered the door I was placed in his hand. Sometimes I felt like a rag doll around these guys, being passed from hand to hand.

"Allison, are you feeling any better?" Optimus asked as he moved to his desk. He placed me next to a recliner, on his desk! I had to bite back a smile at the thought that someone had built a desk large enough to put a chair on. I made myself comfortable, sitting so my legs were tucked under me and slightly to the side. I leaned forward just enough that my elbow rested on the arm of the chair and I placed my chin in my hand.

"I'm more awake today. Getting some sleep is refreshing," I answered.

"Good I wanted to get you into the Treaty. You are the Allspark, which that is already covered in the Treaty, that you are not to be touched, but you also shape shift and have some kind of power."

"The shape shifting probably would best if not mentioned to anyone, they are supposed to be extinct, I am the last. And the screaming thing, I don't know if anyone should know about that either. I don't fully understand it myself. If humans find out they will surely try to experiment on me. The Decepticons already know about the screaming thing and I know for a fact that Megatron has taken an interest in me. They will be looking to study me."

"How do you know this?" Optimus asked.

"Starscream told me, in Egypt."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Other things were more important at the moment, I needed to deal with the fact that I lost my legs and when I was told I was trying to get to you. Then I dealt with the world leaders. I've been focused on other things, besides if Starscream comes for me alone, I can hold him off till help comes to me. Or I can just run," I answered.

"Allison we can help you," Optimus said.

"I know that Optimus, I forgot," I said and for some reason I was getting angry. I had no fucking clue as to why.

"Allison, I did not mean to upset you," Optimus said.

"I know, I'm not sure why I'm angry, but honestly it doesn't surprise me. I learned a long time ago that help isn't always there. I guess I'm just not used to help being there when I need it," I said. At the sad look in his optics I changed the subject, "so is there anything else about the Treaty?"

"No, I will keep the other stuff about you quiet. Once you figure out what you think you should do you can tell me, but I will make sure that you aren't touched." I nodded. "So you have graduation in a few weeks, when is that?"

"Don't know yet, but when I do I will let you know," I said.

"That is all that I wished to discuss with you, if you wish you may go explore the base, just don't leave it without someone with you," Optimus said. I nodded and jumped down off of his desk. I thought I would go practice my shooting. I easily found the gun room and practice area. I choose one of Ironhide's guns that was about as big as I was and went to the training room. I set up the targets and went as far away as I could get from them and fired. With each blast I imagined that I was getting back at my father for every time that he had hurt me. I had beheaded 15 targets when Ironhide came in.

"You angry about something sweetspark?" he asked. He had started calling me that ever since I brought Chromia back from the dead.

"Yes," I said beheading 5 more in rapid succession. This was better than hurting an actual person. I could always fix the targets, a human I could not. Thankfully Ironhide left me alone. After I had destroyed all of the targets I moved into the gym area and started punching and kicking a sand bag. I heard the door open but ignored it. I focused on beating the sand bag till I had no strength left. I could feel several people watching me, which only spurred me on. I managed to keep beating the sand bag about three hours longer than I normally would be able too.

I moved to the water fountain to get a drink. "Are you all right Squishy?" Sunny asked.

"Am now," I breathed heavily. I took a drink.

"That was a Cybertronian sand bag, filled with metal," Sunny said.

I looked up from the water fountain, "So it is," I said turning back to the fountain.

"Maybe you should talk to someone. I know how it feels to be so angry and have no safe place to vent."

"Maybe, when I get done with school I'll give it more consideration." I didn't have time right now, then I thought of something. If anyone else had suggested that I would have probably taken their head off, so why didn't I do that with Sunny? Did that mean I liked liked him?"


End file.
